Human of a Pony
by Thunder Ice
Summary: John Daniels is sent to Terra in the year 20011 by a mysterious portal. He lands in Equestria and then meets the Mane six. He will even find love in the future, Possibly from a Yellow, Shy Mare. Enjoy. If you hate the story, Haters gonna hate. :D
1. Ending up in Equestria

_**Human of a Pony**_

_**I was watching MLP videos on Youtube, Even though I've never ever seen the show. And I kept having this imaginary fanfic about a new fancharacter i've made. I'm full of many fancharacters, Alright! Also, I was bored...Anyway, Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Earth<br>__Manhattan, New York  
><em>_June 25, 2011  
><em>_2:25 p.m._

John Daniels, An 18 year old teen, Walks back to his apartment in Downtown Manhattan. He had just come back from his girlfriend's house in Queens. She decided to break up with him, Because...Well, He wasn't always there for her.

Feeling sad, He walks home holding the note she gave him. _"__Dear John, We need to talk. Nothing much. See you soon. Sincerely, Julie."_ He looked at the two words, "Nothing Much." It was much! She leaves him, Leaving depressed, And she acts like it's nothing.

_"Okay, John, Don't let the anger control you. There are plenty of other girls in Manhattan, Not just her."_

He sighed, And finally reached his apartment.

He sits on his Couch, And turns on the TV. A documentary of demolitions comes on.

* * *

><p><em>John's Apartment<br>_ _ 10:50 p.m._

After John orders Pizza and eats, He decides to get some rest. He first takes a shower, Then gets into bed, And drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>John's room<br>_ _ 1:35 a.m._

At about this time, The streets were still filled with the sounds of honking horns, People walking, And much more. Lights were still on in the city. They always were...

John, Slumbering in his bed, Was having a dream about Becoming a different creature: A pony. He was completely confused why he was having this dream, But it was fun to him. He didn't know why at all.

Then, He was back in his bedroom, Which was dark but was partially bright because of the lights of the city shining through.

All of a sudden, Under the door that led to the living room, John saw a light. And, He also heard a sound, Like a very long "Wooosh" sound. He decided to get out of bed to check it out.

He opened the door, And saw, In the corner, A bright ovaly circle, Spinning rapidly. It was a portal. John, Who was half awake, Walked closer to the portal, And looked through it.

It showed a faint view of a small village. He didn't know what the village was. Then, All of a sudden, The Portal grew, Eventually, Sucking John in, Then the Portal flashed brightly, And then disappeared.

Hours later, John lies back on a bed, Unconsious, In a house. He slowly opens his eyes, and sees a Cyan Blue pony, Sitting front of him.

_"Are you okay?"_ The cyan pony asks. John then quickly gets up and falls on the ground, Freaked out that a talking Pony is asking if he's okay.

"W-Who are you?" He asks her, Stuttering.

"My name is Rainbow Dash. Are you okay, Though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, But...**You're a pony! And...YOU'RE TALKING!**"

Her eyes rolled around, "You're a Pony, Too. Duh..." She said, A little annoyed.

_WHAT?_ He then thought to himself.

He checked a mirror that was in the corner. He looked with shocking results. He was a Darkish Blue pony, With Very dark Brown hair. He had an Ice looking mark on his side. Next to the Ice mark was also a Thunder mark.

He nearly fainted, But didn't.

"Uhh...where...Where am I?"

"In Ponyville. Everyone knows that," She replied, Still a little annoyed.

_"I've...Never heard of...Ponyville. Actually, I've never met a talking pony before. I bet there was something in that pizza. I'm probably still dreaming."_

"Sorry, But you're not dreaming."

John started to get a little nervous. "What's the date? How long have I been sleeping?"

"Calm down...The date is July 14, 20011."

After she said that, John nearly froze. _Impossible...18,000_ years...?

He began to stutter again. **_"B-But Th-That's Impossible! I have to be dreaming! I have to be!"_ **To see if he _WAS_ dreaming, He ran towards a wall, And nearly knocked himself out.

_**"Whoa! Are you okay?"** _She yelled, Bolting to his side. She flipped him on his back to see his face.

"Okay, I'm not dreaming," He replied, Faintly.

He managed to get up with Dash supporting him. "Look, You probably lost your way, And can't remember where to go."

He sighed. "Yeah...I guess you're right," He said.

"Well...Since you're here...Do you wanna have a look around the village?"

"Uhh...Yeah. That doesn't seem so bad."

"Cool. Come on."

As they trotted towards the door, Dash stopped. "Wait...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," She said, Nervously laughing.

John looked back at his Thunder and Ice Marks on his side. He smiled and looked back at Dash. "I'm Thunder Ice. You can call me Thunder, For short," He said, Chuckling.

"Okay...Thunder...Let's go." They walked out of Dashie's home in the clouds, And Thunder, Not knowing he was a pegasus, Fell off the edge of the cloud.

_**"Whoa!"**_ He yelled, Just before his wings opened up. It didn't seem so hard to open them up, Or flap them around.

Dash flew down towards him. _"Are you alright?"_ She asked him.

_"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just...I forgot I was a Pegasus,"_ He replied, Chuckling.

_She smiled back at her new friend, And they slowly began to descent to the Pony-filled town of Ponyville._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, What do you think, Eh? Pretty stupid, But cool. Just fixed up this chapter so It didn't look like I was speaking, Like a person talking to another person, Like, "I was at this store, And this guy was like, "Hey." And..." You get the picture. <strong>

**Oh yeah, By the way, In human years, Rainbow Dash is 18 as well. In Pony years, It's the same. They're basically the same thing. So, Yeah. It's My rules. :D Chapter 2 up soon.**


	2. Meeting New Friends

**Human of a Pony**

**Part 2**

**Decided to make the next chapter now. Also, Merry Christmas to all tomorrow! It was December 24th as I typed this story. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and John, Now going by "<em>Thunder Ice<em>," Are walking through Ponyville. Thunder is greeted by many of the ponies. Rainbow then brings him to meet her friends.

Rainbow's friends were at Pinkie Pie's home, Because she baked more delicious Cupcakes, And they all tried them out. The responses were all, **"DELICIOUS!"** Twilight Sparkle had said to her, "Pinkie, Another Batch well done!"

She said, "Thank you, Guys!" Twilight said, "I wonder where Rainbow Dash is. She's missing out on these."

Then, Pinkie's front door opened up, And Two dark figures appeared. It was Rainbow Dash and Thunder Ice.

Pinkie said, "Rainbow Dash! You made it! But...Who's with you?" Rainbow Dash replied, "Everypony, This is Thunder Ice. I found him in a field, Out cold. I brought him back to my home, And Now I'm showing him around the village."

Thunder said politely to the other ponies, "Hello." And waved his left hoof.

The ponies all waved, "Hello." Each pony said their names. Twilight first started. She said, "My name is Twilight Sparkle." Then, Rarity, "I'm Rarity." Applejack then spoke, "I'_m Applejack. Nice to Meet Y'all_."

Then Derpy, Who was in Pinkie's house for some reason, spoke, "Hello, Mister. I'm Ditzy." Then, At last, Pinkie Pie said, "Nice to meet you, Thunder Ice. I'm Pinkie Pie." She picks up a cupcake, And asks, "Wanna Cupcake?" Thunder replied, "Sure!" She gives him the cupcake, And he takes a bite out of it.

His response is, "Wow! This Is Really good! You're a great Cupcake baker, Pinkie!" She replied, With Happiness, "Always happy to have a Satisfied Friend!" And Grinned at him.

As he was finishing his Cupcake, Rainbow Dash noticed That Fluttershy and Spike were missing.

She asked, "Hey, Guys? Where's Fluttershy and Spike?" Rarity replied, "Spike had to leave somewhere, And Fluttershy is in the back. The poor dear just won't come out."

They all look at the door in the back of the room, And could hear Fluttershy breathing on the other side. They all walk to the door, And Rainbow says, "Fluttershy?" Fluttershy, On the other side, replies, "Yes?"

Rainbow says, "Please come out." Fluttershy whispers, "I don't want to." Rainbow continues, "But we brought someone who wants to meet you!" She replies, "Okay..." And slowly opens the door.

She sees Thunder standing with the rest of the ponies. Thinking they were tricking her, She screams and throws an old, Hard Cupcake at Thunder's Head. Thunder falls to the ground, Going, **"OOF!"**

Rarity yelled, "Thunder! Are you okay?" He replied, A little bit in pain, "Ugh, Yeah, I'm fine. But Is she?" Rainbow Dash responded, "She's just a little Shy sometimes, And sometimes thinks we're tricking her and other things."

They hear her crying, And saying, "_They're tricking me. I knew it._" Pinkie pie said, "I've never ever seen her like this before."

Thunder heard her silent cries, And wanted to make her feel better. He just couldn't stand it. She was too cute to cry like that. He then said, "Let me go talk to her."

He slowly opened up the door to see Fluttershy crying in the corner of the small closet. He flicked the light on after he closed the door. Fluttershy instantly turned around and screamed, **"AAH! Don't hurt me! Please!"**

He said, "Fluttershy, Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." She said, Trembling, **"You-You're lying!"** He slowly walked towards her, And She Continued, **"DON'T HURT ME! AAH!"** He covered her mouth with his hoof.

He said, "Shh,Shh,Shh...It's okay..." to try to calm her down. She did start to calm down a little. He then started to whisper, "I'm a new friend. Not a joker. If We were tricking you, We would've done something."

She was calm now. She then said, "I-I'm sorry about throwing that Cupcake at you...I didn't mean it."

He chuckled, And rubbed her back, And she liked it. He then said, "It's alright. I've dealt with something more painful than that." She asked, "Like What?" He said, "Well, For example,_ Running into a wall_."

She giggled a lot at that. He smiled. She then asked, "What's your name?" He responded, "I'm Thunder Ice. You can call me thunder if you want." He grinned. She then said, "Okay."

After a few seconds of silence, He asked her, "Would you like to join the rest of us? There's also plenty more cupcakes." She responded, "Okay." He smiled again.

Then, Thunder and Fluttershy left the closet, And started to celebrate again. The group ate the rest of the Cupcakes, But leaving three for Spike. Rainbow Dash said, "Was that fun or what?" Thunder replied, "I agree! This place is way past cool!" Rainbow asked, "Would you like to see more of the town?"

He replied, "Sure! It seems pretty cool!" Then, Fluttershy asked, "Wait! Can I come with you guys?" Rainbow replied, "Sure. We don't mind!" They left Pinkie's house, Waving Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I wonder why Fluttershy wanted to come along. Well, We'll find out in later chapters, Now will we? :D I might change Thunder Ice's name soon, But for now, I'm keeping this name. :3<strong>


	3. Just a dream?

**Human in a Pony**

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, Thunder Ice, And Fluttershy now continue to walk through Ponyville. They've showed Thunder half of the village.<p>

At about 2:25, Equestrian time, They headed to Sugarcube Corner. They decided to get something to eat. After that, They headed to the barns, Where chickens and goats and many other animals were placed.

Thunder had said, "hehe...I love chickens. They're always so...Feathery." He had pet one of the chickens. It clucked as a response. Thunder chuckled.

Rainbow Dash was petting some goats, And Fluttershy was talking to some rabbits. The rabbits responded with cheers. She giggled.

As Rainbow petted one of the goats, It started to Bleat loudly, And then ran around the place, Knocking other goats over. Rainbow laughed the entire time.

Then, Thunder was petting the chickens, When one bit him in the snout. He yelped, "**Ow!**" The Chicken clucked a lot and ran away.

As he was rubbing his snout in pain, Fluttershy came over and asked, "What happened?" He responded, "The chicken bit my snout. Powerful teeth they have. hehe...ow."

Finally, The pain went away, But Thunder's nose was red. Fluttershy asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" Thunder responded, "Yeah. Just hurts a little."

She already knew he was still in a little bit of pain, So she leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the snout, To ease a little of the pain. He blushed, And she giggled.

* * *

><p><em>2:34 p.m.<em>  
><em>Central Ponyville<em>

Rainbow said, "Well, Thunder, We showed you about the entire town." Thunder said, "This town is way better than where I came from."

She added, "Well, I gotta go. Fluttershy and I are gonna help Applejack gather apples." Fluttershy then said, "Uhh...Actually...I'm gonna...Show Thunder more of the town." Rainbow said, "Oh, Okay. Well, See you two later."

Rainbow then flew off towards Applejack's farm. Thunder said, "Is Applejack that Cow...Uh..Mare That I saw at Pinkie's house earlier?"

Fluttershy responded, "Yeah. But...Why did you hesitate when you said "Cowmare?" He responded, "Well...Where I'm from, We called Them "Cowboys and Cowgirls." I didn't know what to call her."

Fluttershy said, "Where you come from sounds weird." He agreed, and chuckled, "Yeah...Uh...By the way, You said there's more of Ponyville?" She said, "Oh, Yeah. I also have a farm. Well...Barn...Actually...Uhh..."

Thunder saw Fluttershy starting to blush. He then said, "You don't need to be so nervous around me, you know." He smiled at her. She responded, "I know...I'm just always shy around everyone, And...I'm afraid I might say the wrong things."

Thunder said, "Hey, Don't be afraid. There's no need to be afraid." Fluttershy responded slowly, "Really?" Thunder said, "Yeah. Being afraid is a sign of weakness. My old grandfather...uh...Pony said that once. I still gotta get used to the vocabulary around here."

Fluttershy giggled. About 5 minutes later, They reached Fluttershy's house, And then the Farm. Fluttershy's Farm had tons of rabbits, Birds, Squirrels, etc.

* * *

><p>Later, At about night time, After Fluttershy showed Thunder her farm, They entered Fluttershy's house, Because it started to rain hard outside. They shook the cold rain off of them, And Fluttershy began showing him around her home.<p>

As she showed him around, He said, "Now why is everything here better than where I was from?" She giggled loudly at that. He chuckled.

She then showed him her bedroom. She basically showed him her entire house, Only to receive responses of Amazement. In the bedroom, He said, "My word. It's amazing!" Fluttershy asked, "You think so?"

Thunder replied, "Yeah! Much better than My home, That's for sure!" Fluttershy smiled. She then could hear the sounds of the wind surging fast outside. She looked out the window, And saw the leaves of the tree next to her house literally being ripped off of their branches.

Fluttershy said, "My, My. It's a scary storm out there." Thunder walked next to her. He responded, "Mighty scary, If I do say so myself." Fluttershy blushed again. She then giggled.

Then, Both of them had heard a loud **SNAP!** It was coming from outside. The tree that no longer had leaves on it had began to fall Due to the powerful wind putting force on it. But, It was falling towards Fluttershy's house!

Fluttershy was _"Frozen"_ and couldn't move. Thunder, On the other hand, Grabbed her and Dodged the path of the falling tree. They ended up landing in the closet.

The tree then crashed through The roof of Fluttershy's room, Tons of rain pouring through. Many of the branches on the tree were heavy enough to Slam the door shut, And Block it's path, Preventing it from opening.

Fluttershy and Thunder were in the closet. Thunder had fallen unconsious Because he had hit his head on the floor of the closet. He was still holding onto Fluttershy.

The closet only had a few things, Such as Fluttershy's Pillows and Stuffed Animals. It also had a light on the ceiling, Which automatically turned on when the door closed. It never runs out of power.

The reason it stays on is because, Well, Fluttershy doesn't like the dark.

Fluttershy groaned, And looked around. She then said to Thunder, "Thunder? Are you okay?" She then saw he was out cold.

She tried to wake him up. Finally, After about a minute of unconsiousness, Thunder regained Consiousness.

Fluttershy said, "Oh, Thank Celestia you're okay!" She hugged him tightly, Knowing her friend was okay. Thunder responded, "Are you okay?" She nodded and replied, "_Mmm-Hmm_."

Thunder released his grip on Fluttershy, And They both got up. Thunder then walked to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't. The many heavy branches were blocking the path to open the door.

Thunder said, "Uh oh." Fluttershy asked, "What's Wrong?" He repsponded, "The door is blocked. We can't get out." Fluttershy said, "Oh, No." She started to shake. Thunder then said, "Don't worry, Shy. Don't be scared."

She then said, Her voice shaking, "N-No...I'm C-C-Cold." He then looked back at the door. He saw that the cold weather and the rain were coming through the cracks under and above the door.

They both huddled into the corner of the small closet. Thunder didn't really feel the cold. He had two abilities: Thunder and Ice. With Thunder and Ice ability mixed, He could absorb the cold, So he didn't feel it.

Fluttershy, On the other hand, Was shaking like a leaf. She looked like she would get hypothermia due to the cold temperature. The Temperature was very cold.

Thunder couldn't stand seeing her freeze and shake like that, So he Stood in front of her, Placed his arms around her pony body, And tried to give some of his body heat to her.

Fluttershy, Starting to feel a tiny bit warm, Asked, "Th-Th-Thunder? Wh-What're You D-Doing...?" He responded, "I'm giving you some of my body heat. I can't stand to see you like this. I'm not going to let you freeze."

She responded, Feeling a little bit warmer, "Uhh..Thank...You, Th-Thunder." She started to blush once more, Also because Thunder was holding onto her.

She started to feel a weird, Tingling feeling. It felt nice, And romantic-like. Then, It was gone.

A few minutes later, Fluttershy was warm and comfortable. But, She looked at Thunder, And noticed that he started to shake and freeze. She then noticed what he had been doing; He had been Giving away his ability to stay warm in cold temperatures.

He had been giving it away to her. She then felt him getting cold. She was not going to let him kill himself just to keep her warm.

She then placed her wings around his body, And wrapped her forelegs around his barrel.

He then said, "F-F-F-Fluttersh-sh-shy...What're you D-D-D-Doing...?" Fluttershy said, "You're freezing yourself." He then realized that he WAS freezing himself. The cold air had created ice on some parts of his body.

As he stayed huddled with Fluttershy, He started to get some heat back. Then, a minute or two, He felt as warm as she did. They each had 50% of Thunder's Ice ability. They were 50% warm.

Water that had poured through and covered the floor of the closet had frozen, Making the floor slippery.

Thunder was about to pick up Fluttershy to take her more away from the cold, When he slipped on the icy floor. He then Yelled, **"WOAH!"** And fell. Luckily, He didn't hurt Fluttershy at all.

But, He now ended up on top of her. It was difficult to move now, Considering they were now laying down on a slippery surface. Thunder said, "Uhh...Are you..Okay..? Fluttershy replied, "Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Floor's Just a little cold, Though."

He tries to get up, When he slips again on the ice. This time, He falls more onto Fluttershy. She got a little hurt as he pressed up to her. She squeaked quietly in pain.

He could hear her, And says, "Oh, No. Are you okay?" She then says, "Yeah...I'm okay." Now, His face was right in front of hers. She then started to blush like crazy. Her face was beat red, And so was Thunder's Face.

They then started to heat up, that the ice around them had melted. And, For some reason, The ice melted to form a heart shape.

They stared at each other, Both lost in each other's eyes. Thunder then said, Nervously, "Uhh...Did it get hot in here...Or is it just...MMPPH!" He was cut off by lips meeting his. It was Fluttershy's lips. She was kissing him!

He was shocked, Yet happy at the same time. Her eyes were closed, And then he slowly closed his eyes, Too. Fluttershy then started moaning quietly. He could hear her, And he liked it.

He then started to rub her pink mane, Which made her moan quietly with happiness.

Then, She squeaked in Thunder's mouth. Their mouths parted. He said, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He saw her looking down. He looked down, Too. He then said, "Oh..."

He noticed that he was getting an erection from Fluttershy. Fluttershy said, "Oh, My..." Thunder's Erection had grown to about 1 1/2 feet.

Thunder then said, "I'm...I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself." She just stared at his hard member. He had his head down in embarassment, And was blushing.

He was too embarassed to look at Fluttershy. He was afraid what she must've been thinking.

Then, All of a sudden, He felt something touch his erection. It felt wet. He looked down, And noticed that Fluttershy was...Was...licking his length.

He sort of thought it was wrong, And also thought it was right. He said, "_Uhh..Fluttershy...What're you..."_ She took her mouth off of his length, And said, "Shh...Just relax..." And placed her mouth back on his 1 1/2 foot length.

She heard him grunt sounds of pleasure. She started to suck faster. He said, _"Fluttershy...You...Dirty girl..."_ He felt him ready to orgasm in her little mouth. He said, _"Shy...I'm gonna...I'm...Gonna..."_

He yelled her name, **"F-FLUTTERSHY!"** Then, It happened. He had cum into Fluttershy's mouth. He could feel her moaning with pleasure, So he knew she enjoyed his white liquid flowing into her throat.

She took her mouth off of his erection, And swallowed the loads of cum inside her mouth.

Thunder started to say, "Fluttershy...That...Uhh...That was..Great..." She then said, Sexy-Like, "But...There's more..." She then laid down on the floor, And revealed her small, Wet pussy to him.

Fluttershy said, Seducingly, _"Please...It's so wet..."_ He couldn't believe what she was saying and doing.

He then lowered his head to her pleasure spot, And started to lick. He received moans of pleasure from her. He continued licking inside her. She then starting moaning his name, _"Thunder...Oohh...Thunder..."_

He enjoyed her saying his name. As he kept licking her pleasure spot, He tasted a sweet taste. He enjoyed every second, And she did, Too.

Was this her non-shy side?

All of a sudden, Thunder started to see Fluttershy fading away from her, And everything around him: The Closet, The pillows, Everything. Her voiced faded away from him. He could no longer hear her moans of pleasure.

It was dark for a second. What was going on? Then, He could start hearing her soft voice once again, But this time, It was in fear, And sadness. He could hear, _"Thunder? Please wake up!"_ Her voice was just an echo at first, But then it started to get louder, And sound closer.

Thunder had closed his eyes, Wanting everything to be back to normal. Finally, His eyes opened, And he saw Fluttershy, With a scared look. He slowly looked around, And saw that he was still in the closet.

The ice was still covering the floor. There was no Heart shape where the two were laying.

He then looked back at Fluttershy, and said, "F-Fluttershy?" Fluttershy looked up, And saw that he had woken up. She then hugged him tightly, and said, "I thought you wouldn't wake up." She was scared that she would lose her best friend in the cold.

Thunder then said, "It was a dream?" He realized that he was dreaming the...Passionate moment with Fluttershy, And noticed that he had appearantly frozen as he gave his heat to her, And loss consiousness without even knowing it.

He was still on top of her. He placed his arms more around her, And said, "Don't worry. I'm okay." He looked at her, And saw her smiling. He smiled as well. Fluttershy said, "You said you were dreaming...What were you dreaming about?"

He didn't want to tell her. He thought if he did, She would think of him as a pervert. He just said, "I...Don't remember..."

Fluttershy then said, "Oh." But quietly. By then, They each had about 50% heat, Just like they had in Thunder's dream. The Ice melted into a Heart once again. Thunder then said, Trying to pretend he never saw the heart shape, "Woah...I never knew you could do that..."

He got off of her and then laid down next to her, So she could move.

She responded, "When I get really warm, I can sometimes melt something cold into a heart shape. I usually get warm when I'm very nervous or shy." Thunder responded, "There's no need to be shy. If anyone says anything to you, Or does anything to you to make you feel nervous or shy, I'll be there to deal with them."

She said, With her quiet voice, "Thank you...No one ever would do that for me before." He said, Suprised, "Really? What about your friends?" Fluttershy replied, "They tell me to step it up, And face my fears. It's hard to."

Thunder said, "We can't face all of our fears all the time. Sometimes, We gotta just...Let our minds do their thing. And you've got a strong mind."

They were both quiet for a few moments. Fluttershy started to blush again, And said, "You know...You're the only pony who's ever been this nice to me."

Thunder replied, "Well, I am that kind of pony. The nice, Caring kind. hehe..." She smiled again.

They looked into each other's eyes for a minute. Thunder had never seen such beautiful eyes in his entire life. Her eyes were glowing.

Soon, The two were now on their backs, Laying down, Looking at the ceiling of the small closet. They began to grow tired. Fluttershy asked, "Thunder...Will anypony find us...? What if we are stuck in here forever...?"

She shivered, Closed her eyes, and began to cry. Then, She felt hooves grabbing hers. She opened her eyes, And looked at Thunder. He said, "Don't worry, Shy. By morning, The others will find us. It's okay..." He then gave her a hug to make her feel better, And wiped the tears off her face.

He said, "Please don't cry. When you cry, I cry." She smiles again, But growing tired by the minute. It was about 11:00 p.m. now. Time goes fast in Equestria.

Soon, She fell asleep right next to Thunder, Snoring silently. She sounded beautiful. Thunder was getting more tired as well. Thinking the Warmth ability would wear off during the cold night, He huddled next to Fluttershy and Kept her warm.

Then he fell asleep, To awaken in the morning, With her by his side. But about the dream...He was NEVER going to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter I have done in any story, I believe. Wait for Chapter 4. I think I rushed the Sex dream part a little too much. I should've done this in the later chapters but to hell with it. I'm too lazy to change it. Oh, Well. :3<strong>


	4. Thunder's New Home And His old Bio

**Human of a Pony**

**Part 4**

* * *

><p>It was now morning, And the weather had cleared during the night, And the sun had shone over the sky.<p>

But, For Thunder and Fluttershy, They only woke up to the light of the Closet light. They were still stuck inside the closet.

Thunder had woken up first, And quietly got up, Trying not to disturb Fluttershy from her sleep. He noticed that the Ice on the floor had melted. He could walk now.

He quietly walked to the door, And tried to open the door. It was still blocked by the tree branches.

Thunder sighed in sadness. He knew someone would have to find them soon. He was starting to feel hungry. It had been about 17 hours since Him or Fluttershy ever ate anything. He started to feel a little afraid now.

He didn't want Fluttershy to suffer. _What was he going to do?_

Suddenly, He heard a Voice outside of Fluttershy's house. He heard the voice say, _"How in Tarnation can a Storm do that?"_ The voice sounded a lot like a...Cow Mare. He instantly knew who it was.

He said to himself, "Applejack?" Fluttershy then woke up, And saw him standing. She said, "Thunder? What's going on?" He said, "It's Applejack! Is there an opening around here?"

He looked around, And saw a small square opening with a door near where Applejack's Voice was coming from. He opened it, And light instantly filled the closet, Turning off the closet light.

He yelled, "Hey! Applejack!" AJ looked up and saw Thunder's head popping out of the front of Fluttershy's house. She said, "Thunder, _Isn' it?_ What in Tarnation happened?"

He responded, "Fluttershy was showing me her house, Then that tree crashed into her room." Applejack asked Thunder, "Where is Fluttergal? Is she okay?" Thunder responded, "She's Okay. She's with me, But We're both stuck here in the closet."

Applejack started snickering after he said that. She tried not to laugh, and said, "You two..._Stuck...In the closet?_" She couldn't hold it anymore. She burst out laughing.

Thunder watched her laughing, And just did a **T_T** face. He then said, "Yeah, Yeah, Very funny. Can you please just get the others and help us out of here?" Applejack replied, "Sure thing...I'll get you two...Lovers outta there."

She walked away And kept laughing.

Thunder did the** T_T** face, Then looked down and sighed. Fluttershy could barely hear what Applejack said. Fluttershy asked, "What's so funny?"

Thunder said, "Oh, Applejack's Just thinking some dirty thoughts. I had her go get the others so they can get the tree out of the way." Fluttershy looked at the opening in the wall. She asked, "Can't we get out through there?"

He replied, "It's too small. I can only get my head out." Fluttershy said, "Well, I'm glad Applejack found us. I'm hungry." Thunder replied, "Yeah, Me too."

* * *

><p><em>10:30 a.m.<em> _Hill outside Ponyville _

About 8 minutes after Applejack left, She found the others, Sitting down, Having a picnic. Well, A breakfast picnic, That Pinkie Pie had made.

Rainbow Dash first spotted her. She said, "Oh, Hey, Apple..." She saw the face that Applejack had. Rainbow replied, "What's so funny?" Applejack said, "Thunder...And Fluttershy...Are stuck...In Fluttershy's...Closet!" She burst out laughing again.

Twilight Sparkle yelled, _"WHAT? THEY'RE TRAPPED?"_ AJ replied, "Yeah...In The Closet." She continued to laugh. Rainbow said, _"APPLEJACK, WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? THEY'RE TRAPPED AND YOU'RE LAUGHING YOURSELF AWAY?"_

Applejack said, "HAHAHA...Hahaha...Ehehehe...Ehh...**T_T**...You don't get it, Do you?" Twilight replied, "What we get, Is that It's not funny with them trapped in the closet." Applejack said, "Look, I'll tell you later. But, They wanted me to get you gals. C'mon!"

They all hurried from their picnic blanket. Pinkie yelled, "Wait! Lemme pack up the picnic quick!" Rainbow then walked back and grabbed Pinkie and dragged her. They all ran to Fluttershy's house.

It's been 10 minutes since they left the hill, Since Pinkie Pie kept going back for some reason, To pack her stuff so nobody stole it. They finally reach Fluttershy's house, With a gigantic Tree lodged right into the front of the house.

Rainbow said, "Oh, My gosh..." Thunder had heard since the opening was still open. He looked out and said, "Hey, you guys." Twilight said, "What happened?" Thunder didn't want to bore her with a story, So he pointed to the tree.

He then said, "Can you help us?" Rainbow replied, "Not to worry, Thunder!" And she flew up, And pulled the large tree as hard as she could. She managed to lift it up, And throw it in a large crater.

She panted, For that was one heavy tree.

Thunder could now open the door. He turned the handle, And pushed the door outward. He walked out and smelled the fresh air. He then saw the damage that the tree had done to Fluttershy's Roof and room.

Thunder said, "Ooohhh...That is not...Good..." He then heard sniffling behind him. He looked. Fluttershy was on the floor, Crying softly.

He said to her, "Fluttershy?" She said, Shaking, "My room...My Beautiful room..." He said to her as she began crying, "Hey, Hey, It's okay. We'll fix it." Rainbow said, "What're you ponies doing up there?"

Thunder had picked up Fluttershy who was too sad to fly, And opened his wings, And flew down to the others. Twilight said, "Fluttershy, Are you okay?" She nodded yes. He said, "She's sad, Because, Well, Her room is destroyed."

She managed to say, "I worked day and night on that room, And now it's ruined." She managed to stand after Thunder placed her down. Applejack said, "Well, At least the rest didn't fall apart there, Gal."

Suddenly, The structure under Her destroyed Bedroom had started to crumble, And fall. Within seconds, The front half of Fluttershy's house was reduced to rubble.

Everyone's face went **0_0**. Fluttershy had fainted. Thunder just made a** T_T** face at Applejack. She just chuckled nervously. She then said, "Uhh...Too soon?"

Twilight said, "Oh, Poor Fluttershy. What'll she do? Where will she go?" Pinkie said, "She could stay at my place!" Applejack replied, "Beg your pardon, Gal, But It would be too party-like."

Twilight said, "She can stay at my home until we can get her's fixed." Applejack asked Thunder, "Hey, Par'ner, Don' you have a home yourself?" Thunder said, "No. But, I decided That I'm not going to buy a home. I'm going to MAKE one. My way."

Rainbow asked, "Where?" He looked around, And then saw a faint Canyon off to the distance not far from Ponyville, And he could see a large river in it. He then said, "Right over there! In that Canyon!"

Twilight saw the Canyon, And knew what it was (It's a fake Canyon). She asked, "Reservoir Canyon? Well, That's kinda weird. Where are you gonna build it in there?" He smirked, And said, "I'm gonna build my home right into the Rock."

Twilight knew it was impossible to build a home from rock. She asked, "But, That's impossible." He said, "I don't think it will be so impossible for me. For some reason, I don't think I have just two abilities."

Applejack said, "Soooo...You might have 3 Abilities?" She looked at his Two cutie marks, And asked in confusion, "Well, Why do you have only _Two_ Cutie marks?" He responded, "Well, Before I got "Lost," I've always had a Knack for Creating things."

He added, "Once, I had this huge boulder, And carved a Home for Squirrels inside it. It seemed impossible for others, But for me..." He snapped his hooves together, "...It was a piece of Cake."

Pinkie Pie yelled,** "CAKE!"** Fluttershy woke up and screamed. Everypony looked at Fluttershy. She looked at everypony. She then said, "Uhh...Sorry." Pinkie added, "Me, Too." Pinkie laughed nervously.

Twilight said to Fluttershy, "Come on, Fluttershy. You can stay at my place." Fluttershy said, "Oh. Umm...Thank you, Twilight."

Thunder said, "I'll see you guys later. I gotta go get some tools." Fluttershy asked, "For what?" He replied, "My home." He smiled. Fluttershy looked at her house, Then back at Thunder. He then said, "Oh! And Your home. Almost forgot, Hehe..."

Soon, Twilight, Fluttershy, And the others head to Sugarcube Corner to eat. Thunder headed to a workshop to get some tools.

A few minutes after he got the tools, He headed to Reservoir Canyon, And saw the beautiful Stream flowing down the Canyon middle. He saw the beautiful landscape, As well. It was like pollution was completely gone. He sighed to himself, And said to himself, "What Mankind would take millions of years to do, Ponykind did in just 18,000 years."

He then tried to find a specific place to start. He found it, The middle of the right side of the canyon. It was really close to a Waterfall, Which sounded like music to Thunder's Ears.

He sighed, And said, "Okay...Here we go." He placed the hammer into the side of the rock.

* * *

><p>It's Now 3:35 p.m. Equestrian Time. After eating, The girls decided to check on Thunder. When they reached Reservoir Canyon, They were suprised by what they saw: They saw a Metal door with the letter T placed on it, And there was a control panel right next to the door.<p>

Pinkie said, "I guess he was right when he said building things out of rock were a piece of cake." Twilight said, "C'mon, Girls. Let's check it out." They headed towards the door, And saw on the panel, A button that led to speakers.

Twilight pressed it, And held it. She said, "Uh, Thunder? Are you in there?" Thunder instantly responded, "Oh, Yes, I'm here. C'mon in!" Twilight said, "But, The door's..." Then, The door slid back, And rolled off into the cave rock, Leaving a small tunnel to walk through. Twilight finished her sentence, "...Locked."

Then, Thunder popped out. He said, "Hello, Girls!" Rarity was startled a little bit. She said, "Don't startle us like that, Thunder. It's un-Colt-like!" Thunder looked at the other girls, Then said, "Uhh...I don't think anypony was startled except for you, Rarity."

She then looked at the other girls, who were looking at her, Then she said, "Oh." Thunder then continued, "Well, Girls...Check out my new home." They walked through the tunnel which led to a smaller door that looked like the entrance door. The door opened up, And all of the girls were amazed at what they saw...

They saw a Huge Living room with shiny, Grey Walls, A Comfortable Sofa couch, A Coffee table, And a shiny Blue ceiling. Rarity had recognized the Color of the Ceiling substance. It was the rubies that she had loved so much.

She asked Thunder, "How...How did you make that Blue Ruby Ceiling?" Thunder replied, "I got it from the Ruby cave under the house." Rarity said, "Ruby...Cave?" Thunder replied, "Yeah. C'mon, I'll show you."

He had built this door that automatically slid open whenever someone or something got near it. When Rarity opened the door, She literally almost fainted at the sight: Large, Blue Rubies everywhere! It was like a sea of blue in the cave.

Rarity asked, "Do you...Mind, If I take some of your Rubies?" He replied, "Uhh, I didn't say they were mine. So, Basically, They're yours." Rarity was about to go crazy. She asked, "Mine...?" He said, "Eeyup." He smiled.

She then lost control, And screamed,** "MINE!"** And jumped into the large _"Sea"_ of the blue rubies. She literally swam in it. All of the girls who were watching just did **0_0**. Thunder then said, "Ooo...Kay...Uh, You can stay here, I'm gonna show the girls the rest of the house."

He then left, And Rarity kept swimming in happiness in the Rubies. She said, "Mine...Mine!** IT's ALL MINE!**"

Thunder then asked Rainbow Dash, "Uh...Is she always like that?" Rainbow replied, "Yup." Thunder then said, "Oh...Kay." Later, After showing them all of the rooms, He showed them his last room: The Bedroom.

He said, "Well, Here's the last room. Well, Not the last. But, This is my bedroom." Pinkie said, **"Wowie Zowie! MY BRAIN JUST WENT POWIE!"** Thunder said, "Uhh...What?" Pinkie replied, "It's my Language for "AMAZING!" He responded, "Okay. That makes sense."

Rainbow Dash had looked at the floor, And could see the Living room below. She said, "Hey, Thunder, How come we couldn't see through the Ceiling downstairs, But we can see through the floor up here?"

Thunder responded, "Right, About that, I placed a special coating on The Rubies as I placed them, Causing ponies to see through one side, But not the other. So, Just incase, If an intruder were to enter my home, I could see who it is, And what they are doing."

Twilight said, "Well, I guess you weren't kidding when you said that you could build things out of rocks so easily." Thunder replied, "I never kid, My pony friend. Hehehe..." Fluttershy, Who was quiet, Had said, "Oh...My. It's...It's...Beautiful."

Rainbow had said, "Hey, Thunder. You said something about a "Last room..." Thunder replied, "Right. Girls, Follow me." They followed him to the last room. When the door opened up, A sight that looked not really cool: The room looked like a Simulation testing room.

It had a control panel off to the side, And the room was Dome-Shaped. Twilight was confused. She said, "Uhh...What is it?" Thunder replied, "It's a simulation room. You like it?" She replied, "Uhh...What does it do?"

Thunder said, "Haven't you ever heard of simulations?" Twilight replied, "Well, Yeah, But the simulations we've seen are just forests of the past and What Ponyville and Manehattan looked like back then.

Thunder said in confusion, "What? "Manehattan?" Don't you mean "Manhattan?" Twilight said, "No, It's "Manehattan." Why do you call it that?" Thunder replied, "Yeah. Where I come from, We called it "Manhattan." It was a huge city. But if it's 18,000 years since I left...Then...Oh, Okay, It's not the same place."

Twilight was confused. She said, "What do you mean..."18,000 years since you left?" Thunder replied, "Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Well...You guys...Uh...When Rainbow said I got lost in Equestria...Uh...I was actually teleported here."

Twilight knew it wasn't her magic. She said, "well, It can't be my magic because I haven't used magic much for the past few days. Where did you come from?" He replied, "Well...I came here from about 18,000 years ago."

All of the girls gasped. Pinkie said, "18,000 years? How are you alive?" Thunder replied, "I told you. I was teleported through Time. Only, I fell unconsious through the portal."

He walked towards the Control panel. He added, "Anyway, I created the Systems to load locations from the past that I've Transferred from my Memory. About Manhattan, You wonder why I keep saying that...? Well, Here is why."

He loads the location into the panel, And pulls the switch. Then, The whole room shone with a Bright light, Bright enough Where they couldn't see around them. All of a sudden, The light disappeared, And all of the ponies looked different...

They were tanned creatures, With Five fingers, Feet with five toes, And were wearing clothes. The obvious answer: They had become humans.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie said, "What happened?" Applejack said, "I feel different." Rainbow said, "What's going on?" Thunder had walked near them and said, "Well, Ladies, To answer your questions, You have become humans."<p>

The girls gasped at Thunder. They didn't know who he was for a few moments. Rainbow said, "Who are you?" Thunder replied, "It's Me, Thunder." Twilight asked, "What did you do?" Thunder said, "Simple. I placed my DNA sample into the Computer, And whenever somepony were to load a specific area on Earth, They became the creatures known as humans."

He added, "I had a little bit of Human DNA inside of me." Rainbow said, "Well...I like this form. It feels amazing!" Then, The girls looked around the area they were in. They saw Humans walking all around them. Twilight said, "Whoa...What is this place?"

Thunder answered her question, "This, Twilight...Is the legendary city of Manhattan." The Simulation had materialised New York City around them. The girls all went, "Ahhh."

Pinkie Pie asked, "Did you Teleport us to the past?" Thunder said, "Nope. I had memory of my time in Manhattan. This is a glimpse of what my life was like 18,000 years ago."

Rainbow Dash asked, "Hey. Where's the simulation room?" Thunder replied, "Don't you see?" The control panel from the room was still next to him. He finished, "We are still IN the Simulation room."

Applejack asked, "Well, What happened to the walls an' the Floor? Explain that, Par'ner." Thunder said, "That doesn't really sound very detailed, But the simulation room can project an area of over 200 miles, So basically, THIS entire city "Is" the Simulation room, Per say."

Applejack said, "Well, That ma' Sense." Thunder chuckled. Pinkie Pie asked, "Where are we in uhh...Manhattan?" Thunder replied, "Ahh, this place. The place I visited so many times: Times Square."

Twilight then said, "Wait a second. Where's Rarity?" Thunder said, "Must still be swimming in the blue. Hahaha...Okay, Better turn this thing off before it overheats." He pulls the switch up on the panel, And another flash surrounds them once again.

They open their eyes, And they're back in the Simulation room. They are now again ponies. Twilight said, "Well, That was amazing!" Thunder said, "It was, Wasn't it?" Pinkie asked, "Hey, Wasn't your name Thunder back Then as well? Were you a pony there, Too?"

Thunder replied, "Oh, No. My name was...John Daniels. And, I wasn't a pony. I was a human, As well. I think the portal switched my DNA from Human to Pony along the way." Twilight asked, "Well, What about your family? Do you miss them?" Thunder replied, "I've been missing them for the past 10 years."

Twilight asked, "What do you mean?" It was silent for a few moments. He then said, "Would you want to hear a story about my life?" Pinkie said, "Sure!" Rainbow Dash said, "Okay. That way, We can know more about you." Twilight said, "Okay."

He said to them, "Let's go down to the living room and sit down. Then, I'll tell you guys." They all proceeded down to the living room and sat down. Thunder sat down in this one seat. It was quiet for a few seconds. Thunder sighed.

Twilight asked, "Thunder? Are you okay?" He replied after a second, "Yeah...I'm fine. Just trying to refresh my memory." He was quiet for a few moments, Then said, "Okay." He began to speak his story.

_"I was born in a place Called Florida. A city called Orlando. My Birthdate was July 24, 1993. My Parents were glad to see me for the first time. Their names were Thomas Daniels, And Wendy Daniels. These were names of the past, Of My time...My mother cradled me in her arms, And I could see her smiling."_

All of the girls, Except Rarity, Who was still in the ruby cave, Were smiling.

Thunder continued,_ "I could remember everything so clearly after that: My first Birthday, My first word, My first footsteps, Everything."_

_"Then, Two months after I reached my Fifth year of life, I started my first day of School. I was nervous, At first, But over the past few months, I got rid of my fear, And made many friends. Kindergarten wasn't very fun, Though. But Over the years, School became fun. By Fourth Grade, School became Easy for me. It was the grade when I first met the girl of my dreams at the time: Julie Pierce."_

Rainbow asked, "You had a Crush?" Thunder replied, "Yep."

He continued, _"When I first met her in Fourth Grade, She wore a Red Dress, Blue Shoes, And had Brown, Long hair. I knew she was the love of my life. At recess, She was sitting on a bench, And I sat next to her. We started talking, And became friends. Then, I Asked her out, And we became...A Couple. She kissed my Cheek. I can still remember it."_ _Then, Just a few days after my Tenth birthday, My parents and I were going on a Trip to The place I had presented to you: Manhattan, Also called New York City. It also meant that I had to leave my Girlfriend, Or as you ponies call it, My "Marefriend," For a while. I kissed her on the lips, And got in the car, And Waved goodbye to her."_

Rainbow Dash asked a quick question, "Uh, Thunder?" He looked at her, "Yeah?" She asked, "What's a...Car?" He replied, "It's sort of similar to the wagons you have. They have Four wheels, They have this system inside of the front of the car that allow them to work. Inside, You push this lever down with your foot, Or hoof, And the Car can move without any support." Rainbow replied, "Cool."

Thunder chuckled. He continued.

_"During the car ride, Everything was well. I was sitting in the back, Listening to music. My Father was driving the car, And my mother was in the Passenger seat looking at the map, Finding out if we were going the right way. Everything was well. By the next day, We reached Manhattan. We took a tour around the city. We visited Times Square, The Statue of Liberty, Queens, Everything. It was amazing. Then, the last place we visited, Was the place I wish still stood...The World Trade Center."_

Pinkie Pie asked, "What's the World Trade Center?" Thunder replied, "The World Trade Center was a huge complex, And one large symbol of it were two Tall towers standing right next to each other. They were called "The Twin Towers."

Rainbow asked, "What was the date you first Went to New York City?" Thunder was silent for a few seconds. The day was so sad, He didn't want to remember the date. But...He answered Rainbow Dash's question, And said...

"...The Date..._Was September 11, 2001._"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, What happens next? What happens to him? To his family? Find out in Chapter 5! This is the longest chapter so far. :D Hope you liked! The next chapter is Thunder's story, Continued. :D<strong>


	5. Thunder's Bio Continued

**Human of a Pony**

**Part 5**

**Decided to continue. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Thunder, And the girls were sitting in Thunder's new living room. Rarity had a few bags of the Blue rubies with her. She walked into the room, And saw them all sitting down. She asked, <em>"Uhh...Did I miss something?"<em>

Twilight said, "No. Thunder was telling us a story about his life. Sit down." Rarity said, "Well, Alright." She sat down next to the girls.

Thunder asked Rarity,_ "Had fun in that cave?"_ He chuckled. She replied, "It is amazing down there. Simply amazing. Would you please continue the story you were telling?"

Thunder replied, "As you wish. It's a sad story about my life. I will continue where I left off."

_"The date was September 11, 2001. My parents and I had reached Manhattan, And decided to have a tour around the city. During the Tour, We decided to visit the location that made New York City the most memorable city on Earth...The World Trade Center. We visted every part of both Towers, We visited the Stores, Restaurants, Etc. It was great. We then visited one of the towers: The South Tower. By the Time we reached the 90th floor of the South Tower, The time was 8:43 a.m."_

He closed his eyes, And could see himself once again as a 8 year old Human. He could see himself looking out the window of the 90th floor.

He could see his parents next to him, Taking pictures of the city from up high. Then...That's when he saw it...One of the vehicles that caused the death of his parents...Flight 11.

He opened his eyes, And continued the story.

"My parents were taking pictures of the city. Then...I saw a plane. You guys know what planes are, Right?" The girls nodded, "No."

He explained quickly, "They are like Cars, But they can fly, And they are larger."

He was quiet for a few seconds, And continued.

_"The plane I was talking about...At first, I thought it was just a regular plane, Just flying from an airport to another destination. Then, I saw it get closer and closer to me. I then knew what was happening...The plane was heading towards the Towers."_

The girls gasped, And Fluttershy said, "Oh, No..." Thunder said, "I said to my Mother and father..."

He closed his eyes again. He could see himself yelling to his mother and father that a plane was heading towards the towers, But he didn't know which one. Their question was then answered. The plane had not crashed into the South Tower. It crashed into the North Tower.

He opened his eyes again. He said, "The plane then hit the North Tower. The explosion was devastating. It frightened me and it still does 18,000 years after it."

Fluttershy asked, "What happened next?" Thunder was still in deep thought. He slowly responded, "We started heading down the stairwell."

In Thunder's mind, He could see him and his parents walking down the stairwell of the South Tower. He was on the 90th floor when the 1st plane hit. 17 minutes later, They reached the 75th floor. They were walking down, Thinking their building was going to be off limits.

Thunder and his parents reached the 75th floor just 17 minutes after the 1st impact. By the time they reached the 74th floor just half a minute later, They were rocked off of their feet. A second plane had hit just above their location. The explosion sent fire, Debris, And other dangerous objects around them. Debris had sheilded Thunder from the fire, But not his parents.

The fire instantly burned his parents alive. Thunder could hear their screams. He banged on the debris, Which technically built a "Bubble" around him, And screamed, "MOM! DAD!" The remaining explosion from the plane shook Thunder, Dropping him on his head, And knocked him unconsious.

Thunder said to the girls, "...Another plane hit just above where me and my parents were. I was sheilded by debris. It created a "Bubble" around me. My parents were scorched by the intense heat. No heat or fire could get through. The plane explosion kept shaking the building. I fell down, Hit my head, And was knocked out."

He could hear his parent's screams in his head.

He could now see himself regaining consiousness after a minute. He could manage to push off the debris that sheilded him. He looked for his mother and father. He found them, Badly and fatally burned. He heard himself say to them, "Mom...? Dad...?"

He could see his father's eyes slowly open. He heard his father say to him, "S-S-Son...Run...Get out of the building, Son...S-Save...Your...Self..." His father's eyes close, And saw his body go limp.

Thunder could see himself ready to cry, But he knew that there was no time for crying. He needed to get out of there. So, He hugged his parents who were already deceased, And ran as quickly as he could to the stairwell.

He saw himself reaching the 40th floor by 9:30 a.m. He knew he would not let his parents down.

He said to the girls after a few moments without speaking, "...I ran down the stairwell. By 9:30 a.m. I had reached the 40th floor. At 9:50 a.m. 20 minutes later...I reached floor 19."

The time was now 9:57 a.m. Thunder, In his mind, Had reached the lobby. He said in relief, "The lobby." He walked to the exit, And a fire-fighter asked him, "Hey, Kid! Where's your parents?"

He responded, "They...They died." The fire-fighter replied, "You're...All alone?" Thunder nodded. The man replied, "Alright, C'mon kid. Let's get you out of here. Follow me."

Thunder had followed the man, And got a safe distance from the building. The time was 9:59 a.m. And Thunder saw the saddest sight. The South Tower began to collapse. Thunder couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He fell to his knees, And began to cry.

He soon saw the Second tower come down, 29 minutes later.

* * *

><p>He then saw himself back in his home, The girls still hearing his story. His face was blank. Tears started coming from his eyes... He said, "...Mom...<em>Dad...<em>**Why?**" Thunder then started bursting into tears, Covering his face with his hooves.

Fluttershy and Twilight walked over to comfort him. Fluttershy started hugging him. About a minute later, He said to them, "I'm sorry..._It was just terrible..._" Another minute later, He continued the story.

"Days after the attack, I returned to Florida, And I saw my girlfriend again. I gave her the biggest hug and kiss she ever had. It's sad how something so tragic could happen to a 8 year old kid. When I was 8, At the time..."

Later, About 15 minutes later, Thunder then talked about His girlfriend and him breaking up.

_"It was a few days ago. She said I wasn't there for her much, And I try to. I just lose track of time. She broke up with me, Then I tell myself there are other girls in Manhattan. I went home, Had something to eat, Went to bed, Then I woke up in the middle of the night, And I saw this glowing light. I went into my Living room, And saw a portal. I looked through it, And saw Ponyville. I was sucked into the portal, And lost consiousness along the way. Now, Here I am."_

Rainbow, had said, "Uhh...Thunder...What was it like inside the portal?" Thunder had responded, "Well...It was showing my house and all of Manhattan, Changing over the years. The buildings growing, Falling, Grass taking over, etc. About 1000 years passed when I was inside the portal. That's when I passed out."

Rainbow asked, "Was it...Sickening?" He replied to her, "Yeah. I saw all of these colors, The whole portal was spinning around very fast...That's why I passed out."

All of a sudden, Thunder started to feel dizzy. Fluttershy asked him, "Are...You alright?" Thunder said, Stuttering, _"Y-Yeah...I-I'm F-Fine...D-Don't...Worr..."_ Then, Thunder fell to the floor, Out cold.

Twilight had yelled, **"Thunder!"** And the girls ran to his side. Fluttershy asked, "Is he okay?" Twilight checked Thunder's pulse. He was okay. She replied, "Yeah. He's okay. He might've been thinking about that dizzying portal, And the dizzyness might've got to him."

They could hear him quietly snoring. Twilight said, "Come on. Let's get him to his bed. We'll check on him later." The time was 4:55 p.m. Twilight, Fluttershy, And Applejack carefully picked him up and brought him to his bed.

They set him on his bed, And covered him with the blanket. They looked at him snoring. His breathing was okay. His pulse was normal. Nothing was wrong.

Twilight said, "We better go. We should go look for Spike. Where has he been?" Rainbow said, "He's probably still at your Library." All of the girls started heading towards the door, Except Fluttershy.

The girls turned around to see Fluttershy standing next to the bed. Twilight asked Fluttershy, "Fluttershy? Are you coming?" Fluttershy said, "Oh. Yeah. Just one more minute." Twilight replied, "Okay." The girls "trotted" out of the room (Because they're ponies).

Fluttershy stood next to the bed, Looking at Thunder. She saw him breathing normally, Snoring quietly.

She then said to him,_ "Please be okay while we're gone. I don't want to lose you, My friend."_ She did know that he couldn't hear her.

She then looked back at the door. The girls were already downstairs. She looked down at the floor and could see them, But they couldn't see what she was going to do.

She slowly leaned over to Thunder, Slowly lifted his head, And...placed her soft lips on his. She was kissing him. She held her lips with his in a passionate way for about 10-12 seconds. Then, She removed her lips slowly, And carefully placed his head back on the pillow.

She smiled again at him sleeping. Rainbow Dash downstairs said, "Fluttershy?" Fluttershy quietly yelled loud enough for them to hear, _"Coming!"_ She tried her best not to wake Thunder. Luckily, Thunder didn't hear, and still slept. She walked downstairs to the other girls, And they left his home.

Thunder, Who was still sleeping, Had slowly...Put a smile...On his sleeping face.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Now wasn't that just cute? :D Wait for next chapter! :D Spike will finally meet Thunder. I bet you were all wondering where Spike was, Huh? Well! He was...At Twilight's Library...Napping. Goodbye.<strong>


	6. Disaster brings Love Together

**Human of a Pony**

**Part 6**

**Okay, I decided to change my formatting, How I type this story. So, If you like it, Good for you. If you don't like it...Haters gonna hate. :P Enjoy. Also, I'm going to replace "Walking" and "Running" with "Trotted" And "Bolted." It would make more sense, Considering They are all ponies. enjoy, btw.**

* * *

><p>It was the next day, And Thunder had woken from his slumber. He had slept for about 18 hours straight, From 4:55 p.m. yesterday, To 12:29 p.m. Today. He looked around and noticed he was laying in his bed.<p>

"Oh...What in God's name happened?" He said to himself. He then remembered that he got dizzy from the portal memory, And he passed out.

"Oh, That's right," He added. He knew that the girls had brought him to his bed. "Well, I better go find the girls," He also added. He then got out of bed and headed out of his cave home, And trotted to Ponyville.

After searching for about 15 Minutes, He found them at an Air Balloon show.

"Ha. I love Air balloons," He said to himself. He trotted over to the girls. "Hey, You Guys," He said to them.

_"Thunder! You're here!"_ Fluttershy yelled. It was the first time Thunder heard her yell since he first met her. She hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Shy," He said to her. She released her grip on him.

"Glad to see you're better, Thunder." Twilight had said to him. "Yeah. The memory _WAS_ too much." He said.

"Uhh, Twilight? Who is this?" Spike said to Twilight. Spike was here, As well. "Spike, This is Thunder Ice. He is a Human from the past." She responded.

Spike was confused. "He doesn't look like a human," He said. "Well, That's actually because I was sent here by a portal. It somehow altered my DNA, Now I'm a pony," Thunder replied.

He put his hoof up. "Nice to meet you, Spike," He added. Spike shook Thunder's hoof, And smiled. "Nice to meet you Too, Thunder," Spike had replied.

Then, They heard a loud voice. It was the mayor of Ponyville. "Settle down, Now. Everypony, Welcome to the 3rd Annual Air Balloon Race!" The mayor had said.

The large crowd of ponies had cheered, As the Air Balloons flew through the air around this huge circled field. The race had begun.

* * *

><p><em>There were 7 Air Balloons. One Air Balloon had 3 Fans of their favorite ponies in each one. There was an orange one: Created to dedicate Applejack for her large supply of apples. The Second was Pink, To dedicate Pinkie Pie for Her delicious Desserts and treats. The Third was White: Dedicating Rarity for her Amazing talent with clothing.<em>

_The Fourth was Purple: Dedicating Twilight Sparkle for her Amazing Geniousness. The Fifth was Yellow: Dedicating Fluttershy for her Talent with Animals. The Sixth was All rainbow colored: Dedicating Rainbow Dash For her Being the fastest in all of Equestria._

_Thunder was Amazed at the Seventh Air balloon. He didn't believe people would do it so quickly. The Seventh was Dark Blue: Dedicating Thunder Ice for his amazing Talent with Construction._

"Whoa," He said. "This is cool!" He added.

* * *

><p>About 3 minutes later, During the 6th lap, Something happened in Air Balloon #5 (Fluttershy Balloon). The Balloon was slowly enlarging. The 3 People inside didn't know what was happening, Or Why, For instance.<p>

The fire creating the air in the balloon got larger, And the Balloon Grew until the pressure was too much. The Balloon exploded, And quickly burst into flames. The Explosion sent tons of debris to the ground. Everypony had screamed at the explosion, Sheltering themselves from the Debris storm.

The Air Balloon started Descending slowly, then quickly. It was falling in the direction of the pilots' favorite pony, Fluttershy.

Thunder saw it fall towards her. **"FLUTTERSHYYY!"** He yelled at the top of his lungs. She looked up, And couldn't move. She was scared to move. Thunder Bolted towards her at a fast pace, And pushed her out of the way. She instantly opened her wings the second he pushed her, And flew out of the path of the oncoming Air Balloon Bridge.

Inside the Bridge, The Three ponies got out of the side, And flew away. Thunder, After he pushed Fluttershy to safety, Couldn't get out of the way in time. The Un-Ponied Air Balloon bridge collided into him, Creating a devastating explosion that would kill anypony instantly.

A second or two before the explosion, Fluttershy landed with her friends. She looked back at Thunder and saw the Un-Ponied Air Balloon bridge collide into him.** "THHUUNDERRRRR!"** She screeched at the top of her lungs, Knowing her friend could've been killed. She instantly bolted to the wreckage site, Digging through the Rubble trying to find her friend.

She managed to reach the spot where he was, But saw a Relieving sight: Thunder had managed to create an electric field around him, Protecting him from the blast. Thunder, On one hand, Was confused._ How could he do this?_ He looked down at his Thunder Cutie Mark. "_Oh, That's right,"_ He thought to himself.

Fluttershy quickly cleared the debris above the electric field, Allowing Thunder to shut off the electric field. He does it, But Fluttershy, Who was on top of it, Falls.

She screamed, But Thunder quickly caught her in his arms. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, Did I?" He asked her, Worried he pushed her too hard out of the way, Hurting her.

"No, I'm Okay now," She said. "I'm glad you are safe," He said to her.

"I'm glad you are, Because..." She said, Trying to admit it. _"Because..."_ She said again.

She finally said it.

_"...I love you."_

Thunder started to blush, And his eyes slowly widened. "Uhh...What?" He asked.

"I love you, Thunder Ice. I always have, Ever since we got trapped in the closet." She said.

Applejack began to laugh after she heard that. "_AHAHAHAHAHA!_ _Hahaha...Eheheh..Eh..._Gosh Darnit," She said, Knowing nopony got the joke.

Fluttershy was staring into Thunder's eyes now. He stared back. Slowly, They got closer to each other, And finally, After dreaming of this for so long, Their lips finally met. They kissed in a passionate romantic way.

_"AAAAWWWWW!"_ All of the ponies had said, Watching The cute couple kissing. About a few seconds later, Their lips parted, And their Snouts, Or noses, Touched. Fluttershy and Thunder were happy.

Fluttershy, Was happy, Now that her...And Thunder..._Were Coltfriend and Marefriend._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Wasn't that cute? Romance Blooms! :D Quick typist, I am. See ya in next chapter! :D<strong>


	7. A Horrible Dream Releases a Demon

**Human of a Pony**

**Part 7**

**After 3 days of doin' what I wanna do, I return with the next chapter. Enjoy. I'm sorta running out of Ideas, But what the hell. I'll need some help, If anyone can. :D This chapter may be a little stupid, Again, Because I'm running out of Ideas. So, Yep.**

* * *

><p>It has happened. It finally came true for Fluttershy. Her and Thunder were finally dating. Ever since They got stuck in the closet, Fluttershy's feelings for him were starting to come out. <em>Well, Not her closet.<em> She actually started to feel feelings for him when they talked in Pinkie's closet.

But, That didn't matter to her. All that mattered is that her and Thunder were finally together.

Fluttershy was heading to Thunder's house at Reservoir Canyon. He asked her if she wanted to head to the beach. She said Yes. Now, She's heading there to see if he's ready.

"I hope I'm not asking him too early," She said. She felt like she was being obsessed with time. She tried to stay calm.

She finally reached the Canyon, Then his house. She knocked on the door.

"Thunder? ...Are you there?" She asked. The door just Backed open, And slid into the cave again. She slowly trotted into the cave.

She then reached the door leading to his living room. She opened the door, And saw a confusing, And worrying sight.

Thunder was sitting in the corner, Covering his legs with his arms, Rocking back and forth.

"Thunder?" She asked. Thunder slowly looked up. _"Fluttershy...?"_ He asked.

He slowly got up, And looked at her. She slowly trotted towards him.

"Are you okay?" She added. Thunder then grabbed her and hugged her. **"Oh, Thank god!"** He said, Crying while holding her.

"What happened?" She added again. "I had a horrible dream. That I lost you..." He continued hugging her.

He then put her down. "What was it about? You can tell me," She said quietly.

He sat down on his couch, Her still standing on her four Hooves.

_"The dream...Was that I woke up...And visited Ponyville. I was visiting your house, And was expecting happy animals all around Ponyville, And happy ponies. But, All I saw was Crying animals, Ponies wearing black, And the sky was dark, Like It was going to rain."_

_"I then saw the girls walking with the crowd of other ponies. I noticed that you weren't with them. I asked Rainbow Dash what was going on and why you weren't with them. She said...She said that Somepony had...Had..."_ Tears started going down his face.

_"...Raped you and killed you While in Canterlot,"_ He finished.

Fluttershy's eyes slowly widened in sadness. _Raped? Killed?_

_"I followed the girls, And soon reached the Ponyville Cemetary...And saw your coffin. I looked in it...And saw you. You looked so...Peaceful...Like you were sleeping. I just wanted to wake you up and hug you one more time, But I knew..."_ He couldn't finish.

He then broke into tears, And covered his eyes with his hooves. Fluttershy trotted towards him, And hugged him. "Hush now...It's okay," She whispered to him.

He hugged her back, Tightly. "After seeing you in that coffin," He said, "I knew that...Without you..._My life would have no meaning._"

"Mine would have no meaning. Without you, I would die," She said.

He looked into her eyes again. "I love you, Fluttershy," He said.

"I love you, Too," She said. He gently pulled her towards him, And kissed her. She kissed back. She started to feel warm as he gently held her. Her eyes and his eyes were closed as they shared the passionate moment.

Their lips parted, And she looked at him. He was more calm, And more romantic. She blushed, And he smiled.

"Uhh...Do you want to go to the beach?" She asked, Trying not to be rude. She got nervous for a second.

"The beach? Oh, Right. Yeah, I'm ready._ Ready to be there with you._"

She blushed and smiled. They both walked out side by side, Smiling the whole time.

* * *

><p>Within about 5 minutes, They reached Congo Beach. They saw the other Mares, And spike there. Rainbow Dash was chillin' in a warm, Soft cloud, Spike was in the water with Rarity splashing each other. She managed to deal with getting wet. After all, It is the beach.<p>

Applejack was chillin' under a tree, Her hat covering her face, Pinkie Pie was also in the water, Swimming. Twilight was sitting under an Umbrella, Reading a book, as usual.

Twilight first saw the couple trotting towards them.

"Hey, You guys! You made it!" She said to them.

"Hey, Twilight," Thunder had replied. "Sorry we're a little late."

Twilight continued to smile. "That's alright! There's still a lot of time to have fun!"

"Yep. Hehe..." Thunder had said. He then thought again about the nightmare with Fluttershy. He then noticed it was only a dream. He was in a thinking trance for a second.

Twilight got confused. "Thunder? Are you alright?"

After hearing her talk, His trance instantly broke. "Huh? ...Oh, Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin' about somethin' for a second."

"Well, Okay, Then."

He smiled at his Purple friend. Thunder and Fluttershy walked towards the water. Twilight laid back down and continued reading.

About an hour later, Fluttershy was sitting down next to twilight, And was watching Thunder in the water with Spike, Rarity, And Pinkie Pie.

She saw Twilight next to her, Still reading the book.

"Hey Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Fluttershy tried to clear her mind for a second.

"Umm...Thunder had this nightmare about me."

"Nightmare? About you?"

"Well...Yeah...He told me...And...Well...He said I was..."

She tried to get the words. She started to get nervous again. She finished.

"...He said I was raped and...Murdered in his nightmare...In Canterlot."

Twilight was just as Shocked as Fluttershy was back at Thunder's home.

"What?" Twilight tried to get what she had heard through her mind. Thunder had a dream about Fluttershy being raped and murdered?

"Do...Do you think we should talk to him about it?" Twilight asked.

"No. If other Colts hear about it, He won't ever hear the end of it."

"Why would he never hear the end of it? He saved you from getting killed yesterday."

"They would think he isn't Coltly enough to deal with my death."

"Fluttershy, Nopony would be Coltly or Marely enough to deal with your death, Even Thunder. We should tell him, And let him know that it's okay."

Fluttershy thought for a second. She accepted.

_"Okay."_

Another hour later, Thunder, Spike, and the girls, All got their stuff and left the beach. They headed to Sugarcube Corner to have some treats. Pinkie Pie headed into the Kitchen of the shop and started baking secret treats.

Thunder was sitting down in a seat, With his head down on the table. He sighed.

The girls decided to go over to him to talk about the dream.

Twilight was the first to say something.

"Thunder?"

Thunder slowly lifted his head off of the table.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Rainbow Dash answered next.

"You know, Thunder, You don't have to make excuses."

"What do you..."

He then knew that they were talking about his nightmare last night.

"Oh...That."

Twilight began talking again. "Why were you afraid to tell us?"

"Because..." He tried to get his words in order.

"...Because I thought that if you were to tell anypony else, Then they would tell all of the colts, And everyone would think I'm just some loser who wouldn't handle Fluttershy's death. I don't know, That's what I keep on thinking."

Rarity spoke up.

"Darling, Nopony will think you're a loser. Nopony would be able to handle Fluttershy's death."

"I guess you're right, Rarity."

Then, Somepony spoke up.

_"Aww, Did Wittle Thunder have a bad dweam Last Night?"_

The girls, Spike, And Thunder turned around. It was Dumb-Bell.

Twilight started getting agitated. Dumbell was the most annoying pony next to Ditzy/Derpy. "Go away, Dumb-Bell."

_"Why? I'm just here to make wittle Thunder all bettewr!"_

Thunder started to feel annoyed. "Leave me alone."

_"Why? Can't handle Cluttzershy's Death? Wittle Thunder gonna cwy?"_

Thunder started getting angry. "I said Leave me alone!"

Dumb-Bell kept laughing. Thunder kept filling with anger. His voice got a little deep for a second. _"I'm warning you...Cut it out..."_

Thunder closed his eyes as he remembered the nightmare, Then the memory of the 9/11 attack. A tear came down his face. He kept getting furious from Dumb-Bell laughing.

"C'mon, Thunder Wuss! **CRY!**"

Thunder then lost it. His eyes opened, But they glowed dark red, Like an evil red. His voice was deeper than ever.

**"I warned you..."**

Dumb-Bell saw how Thunder looked. _"Uh-Oh."_ Was the only thing Dumb-Bell said.

Thunder quickly raised his Arms at Dumb-Bell, And in a flash, Dumb-Bell was sent flying out the Door of Sugarcube Corner by a powerful gust of wind. he landed on his back, With a minor fracture to his back.

Thunder slowly trotted to the doorway. Dumb-Bell looked up at Thunder. Thunder began speaking in an evil, Deep, Dark voice.

_"NOW, YOU CAN WALK AWAY WITH A TEENY TINY INJURY, OR YOU CAN TRY TO FIGHT ME WHICH WILL INSTANTLY END IN YOUR MUTILATION."_

Thunder made an evil grin. Instantly, Dumb-Bell ran away, Screaming and crying. Thunder kept watching him as he ran cowardly. His eyes were still red.

"Thunder?"

He heard a voice. It was Fluttershy. His eyes instantly turned back to their normal blue color. Thunder started to feel weak, And fell to his knees. Fluttershy trotted towards him quickly.

"Are you okay?" Thunder felt very weak. The anger had taken a lot of his energy.

"Uhh...Yeah. I'm okay."

Twilight was very confused. She had never seen Thunder so evil before.

"Thunder, What happened back there?"

He had a hard time speaking.

_"I...I don't know..."_

He managed to get up, And trotted towards the closest seat. He sat down, Holding his head in dizzyness. Rainbow Dash was amazed and afraid at the same time.

"That was cool!"

Thunder was confused. "What's so cool about me Scarin' somepony to death? Now everypony will think I'm some sort of Demon."

Twilight felt bad for him. "Thunder...You didn't just scare anypony off. You scared Dumb-Bell."

Thunder started to chuckle a little. "What kind of name is Dumb-Bell anyway?"

"It's the name of the meanie you scared off!" Pinkie yelled.

Thunder smiled at the thought of scaring Dumb-Bell off. "Yeah...It felt good when I did it."

Then he thought of what Dumb-Bell said before...Cluttzershy.

He looked up at Fluttershy, Who was looking worried at him.

"Fluttershy...Why did he call you..."Cluttzershy?"

Fluttershy was sad at the sound of that name.

"He calls me that because...I'm always a Clutz. I mess everything up sometimes."

Thunder had NEVER seen her mess up on anything, Or crash into anything.

"Shy...You're not a Clutz. Why would you think that?"

Pinkie Aww'd when Thunder said "Shy."

"AWWW, He called you Shy! That's so sweet!"

Thunder ignored her and continued.

"Shy...I don't think you're a Clutz because you aren't one. You are a sweet, Gentle, And Beautiful mare. And, I would do anything for you."

Fluttershy started to blush again. She then smiled at him, Her eyes gleaming.

Thunder once again said the three meaningfull words of love to her.

_"I love you, Fluttershy."_

He slowly, And gently pulled her toward him and Placed his lips onto hers. Her eyes closed in this romantic kiss, And so did Thunder's.

The girls and Spike Aww'd at the couple.

_"Awwwww...!"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, In a bush, Dumb-Bell was looking at the Sugarcube Corner entrance, And could see Thunder and Fluttershy kissing passionately.<p>

_"Ho...ly...Shit."_ Was the only words that came out of Dumb Bell's mouth.

He hated Fluttershy, And hated Thunder even more, Even though It's been about 4 Days since Thunder arrived in Ponyville. The one thing that he hated the most about them, Was that they were Dating!

Suddenly, An evil thought began to fly into Dumb-Bell's head.

_"Yeah...Yeah, That's good."_

He had a plan...A plan to break the relationship between Thunder and Fluttershy, By Telling Fluttershy lies about how much of a Cheater Thunder really is.

"_Hahahaha..._**AHAHAHAHAHA!**"

He covered his mouth instantly, Hoping nopony could hear. He looked back at the Couple, Who were touching Snouts.

**_"Mark my words, Thunder Ice...I'll make Sure 'Cluttzershy' Never speaks to you for as long as you live!"_ **He ran out of the bush and ran back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Crap. What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Find out in the...Next Chapter. I guess.<strong>

**SPOILER: The next chapter is when Fluttershy knows about Thunder's "Dream" in the closet. Dumb-Bell's an Ass. 'nuff said.**

**I haven't really watched the MLP episode of Dumb-Bell to know much about him. All I saw was 'Nice going, Cluttzershy' on Youtube.**

**Okay enough of that. See you in the next chapter.**


	8. The Story of Lies

**Human of a Pony**

**Part 8**

**I started on this chapter just an hour after uploading Chapter 7. I'm a quick one. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was about 5:00 In Ponyville. The sun was still in the sky, The sky was partially orange, And a certain Grey Pony was strolling around the town, Thinking of a way to break Thunder's relationship with the Shy, Yellow mare, Fluttershy.<p>

Dumb-Bell was thinking of many ways to break their bond.

_"Should I tell her he slept with Rainbow Dash? That he raped her? What?"_

Suddenly, He heard a voice in the alleyway of a Building. He looked. It was Thunder sitting alone.

_"Aw, what's that loser doin' here?"_

He could see Thunder talking to himself. He listened closely. Information words were heard.

_"What do I do? That dream I had in the closet is still bugging me. I mean, I'm a pervert, For God's sake!"_

Dumb-Bell was confused.

"What's a God?"

He continued to listen.

_"I'm a sick pony. I had a dream where Fluttershy was sucking me dry, Me Coming in her face, And me licking her pleasure spot. If anypony found out about this, Even her, Or worse...Dumb-Bell, Everypony would think I'm a pervert."_

Dumb-Bell hatched an evil idea.

_"Hehehe...I'll make sure everyone knows your dirty little secret, You Dark blue asshole. Hahaha..."_

Dumb-Bell walked away from the Alleyway.

_"Oh, This is gold. I can finally break their relationship. And, I can even add some other lustful things in there. Hehe..."_

**(Wow, Dumb-Bell sure is an ass.)**

He started heading towards Fluttershy's home. He reached it about a few minutes later.

_"Alright, Time to do this."_

He knocked on the door twice. He heard a faint voice.

"Coming!"

The door opened, And Fluttershy stood there. She saw Dumb-Bell.

"What do you want?"

Dumb-Bell tried his best to smile.

"Hello. I just wanted to apologize about what I did. I didn't mean it. I was just being jerkish."

"Wow...You've never been nice before to anypony, Or me."

"Is it okay if I come in?"

Fluttershy thought for a second. "Oh, Okay. Come in."

She walked towards the sofa in her living room. Dumb-Bell walked into her home.

About 3 minutes later, Dumb-Bell and Fluttershy were sitting on opposite sofas.

Dumb-Bell tried to sound as nice as possible, To try not to bring up any suspicion.

"So, Fluttershy...Tell me about...Thunder Ice."

"Well...Thunder is a nice, loving, And caring pony. He takes good care of animals, And he's really smart. He never tells lies, And he would also never do anything to hurt my feelings."

Dumb-Bell noticed that this was his time to tell her Thunder's story, And add some lies. He got ready.

_"Yeah...Fluttershy. Well...There's something I need to tell you about Thunder."_

"What is it?"

He began to speak his story of lies.

* * *

><p>Soon, Thunder Ice decided to pop over to Fluttershy's house to talk to her. Then, Give her a kiss goodbye.<p>

_"I Wish I could tell her, But If I did, I'd be dead to her. A Dead pervert."_

He walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened, But instead of seeing a happy, Smiling Fluttershy, He saw an Angry, Tearful one.

"Fluttershy? What's wrong?"

"How Dare you..."

"What?"

She grabbed him, And yelled into his face.

**"How dare You!"**

She threw him at the wall, And he fell to the floor. "Fluttershy, What's wrong? Are you okay? What did I do?"

_"Why...Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Tell you what?"

**"Don't you lie. You had a sick, Sexual dream about me, Then went off having sex with Rainbow Dash after you and I started going out, Just so you could get it out of your mind!"**

"What? ...Look, I tried to tell you about the dream, But I knew this would happen! I didn't want you to know!"

Thunder and Fluttershy were silent for a few seconds. Thunder looked down. Fluttershy managed to say three words.

"You're a pervert..."

He looked up at her. "Wh..What?"

**"You're a sick pervert!"**

"Fluttershy, You gotta understand! I never did Anything with Rai..." He was cut off by a kick to the barrel. He yelled in pain.

He sat on the floor, Holding his Barrel in pain.

"Get out."

Thunder looked back up at her. "What?"

_"Get out of my home, And Get out of my life. I don't need you."_

"F...Fluttersh..Shy?"

She had a face of anger, With tears still coming down her face.

_"Okay."_

He slowly got up, And walked out of the door. She slammed the door behind him. He started walking away back to his Canyon, To his home. Before he left, He looked back at the house, And whispered...

_"I still love you, Fluttershy. Nothing will change that."_

Tears started coming down his face. He continued to walk home.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, He reached his home. He put in the code, And the door opened. He walked into his Living room, And sat down on the couch. He could hear the stillness and quietness around him.<p>

_It was as if time had frozen._

He looked next to him on a stand. It was a picture of him and Fluttershy together. They were both smiling in the picture. He started smiling.

Then, Slowly, Tears started coming down his face. He then gripped the picture and hugged it in his arms, And began to cry.

_Thunder...Was once again...All alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That was just plain sad. Dumb-Bell's an asshole, I say. What might happen in the next chapter? Well, Find out once it's finished. :3 Later.<strong>


	9. The Magic of Love

**Human of a Pony**

**Part 9**

**The next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been 17 hours since Thunder left Fluttershy's house. It was 10:00 a.m. Thunder had slept on his sofa.<p>

He slowly woke up, Looking around. He sighed to himself, Knowing the mare he loved so much no longer loved him.

But, A few questions ran through his mind...

_"How did she know? Did someone tell her? Was she sneaking on me? Why does she think I...With Rainbow Dash?"_

These questions were never going to be answered once Fluttershy told everyone. No one would answer him. It was only a matter of time.

He didn't want to live anymore. He didn't want to live with this horrible thing going around Equestria.

He was in deep thought for a few moments. He was thinking to himself.

_"...It's the only way...When I'm gone...She'll be happy."_

He had decided what he was going to do. He was going to end all of the pain and embarassment that was about to come. He...Was going to kill himself.

He looked at the picture of him and Fluttershy. Then, He looked at another picture with just Fluttershy on it. He held it in his hand. He then slowly put it towards his face, And kissed the picture.

A tear started coming down his face.

_"Don't worry, Shy...You won't have to deal with me anymore...Goodbye."_

He placed the picture on the desk next to the sofa. He slowly got up, And started walking towards the door. He looked back at the picture one last time, Before turning away to the exit.

He walked out, Pressed a few buttons on the control panel, And the door slid shut.

He looked around to find a spot where nopony would see him, Not that they were ever going to.

He then saw one cliff that pointed near the ocean. He saw in the Equestrian Archives that it was called "Fate's Edge." Legend has it that ponies who went there never returned.

_"Perfect. That's the place..."_

He started trotting slowly towards the distant cliff.

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes, He reached Fate's Edge. It was standing over 200 feet above the ocean. He slowly trotted towards the edge and looked over. He could see rocks at the bottom, With water all around them.<p>

_"If Fluttershy wants me dead...I'll answer her wish. I'm a sick pony anyway."_

He stood on his two back hooves. He stood up like a human. He then raised his front hooves to the side, Feeling the cool air blowing against him.

He was almost ready to leap over the edge, But then...A faint, and familiar voice stopped him.

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

_"Huh?"_

Before Thunder could look back and see who it was, He was lifted off his feet, And sent about 20 feet from the edge. He hit the back of his head really hard, Which cracked his skull open, And sent blood soaking through his head. The pain was endless. Then, Soon, It all went black...

Soon, Thunder opened his eyes, And could only see whiteness around him.

"Oh...Man. I'm dead...I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..."

Then a booming voice spoke out.

_"YOU ARE NOT DEAD."_

Thunder was startled.

"Who's there?"

He looked around, And could see nothing. Then, Out of nowhere, A man with a white robe appeared. The man chuckled.

"Hehehe...Sorry if I startled you, My son."

"Oh...It's alright."

Thunder looked at himself. He was in human form. He then took time to inspect the man.

"Are you...God?"

"Hahaha...No, My son. I am a friend of him, Though. You might not recognize me."

"No...I'm afraid I don't."

"I assumed you wouldn't. It's been so Long since we've last met."

Thunder was still baffled.

"How long?"

_"Well...In my mind...It's been about...10 years..."_

Thunder thought for a second. 10 years ago was the 9/11 attack. World Trade Center, Mom and Dad...Wait...He recognized the man now.

_"...Dad?"_

"...Yes. It's me, Son."

Thunder ran towards him as fast as he could, And hugged his father as tightly as he could. He started crying.

"Oh, God...I missed you so much..."

"I have Too, John."

"It's been so long since I've heard that name. Maybe 3 days."

"Yes. I've seen you in the land. How is it there?"

He let go of his father.

"Well...It was good...Everypony there is happy."

"I know. I've seen your journeys. I saw your kindness. I even saw you save that Yellow mare at that Air balloon show The other day."

John was glad his father was still watching over him.

"Where's Mom?"

"Well...She's at Poker."

John chuckled a bit. "Poker?"

"Uh huh."

John continued to chuckle, "Poker's her life..._Even before 9/11._"

_"Anyway...I even saw your...Dream...That you had about that mare."_

John instantly filled with humiliation. "Yeah...About that..."

"Son...You don't need to be ashamed. It's perfectly normal."

_"Well, I know that. I'm 18. Hehe...But...She doesn't think it's normal. She was right, Though. I am a sick pervert. I was going to end it all, So she could be happy again, Until somepony stopped me. Their voice sounded familiar...I can't remember."_

John's father was trying to convince John that he had much to live for.

_"Son...Don't you see? This is your chance to start over. This is your chance to do what you've always wanted to do. Live happily."_

"But, Fluttershy was the one who was keeping me happy. Without her, I'm nothing."

"Son, There is more love out there in Equestria. If you search enough, You'll find another lucky mare. Love won't end after the first love. But, If she is who you truly desire, You can try to win her back."

"...Thank you, Dad."

"You still have many years ahead of you to find love, Son. Live every day to the fullest."

"I will."

He smiled at his father, Then he smiled back. Then, John had a question to ask.

"Dad...You said I'm not dead, Right?"

"Well, You are. But, God allowed me to bring you back to Equestria again."

"Oh. That's a relief. Oh, Before I go...Tell Mom I said "Hello."

"I will."

John's father raised his hands at John, And zapped electricity into him. Everything went black once more.

* * *

><p>As he began to slowly regain consiousness, He could see that It was dark. It must've been about 12 hours since he <em>"Died."<em> He looked at himself. He was once again a pony.

He looked around to see if he could see the Mare who stopped him from jumping. As he looked around, He could see a light about 20 feet from where he was.

Next to the fire, He could see a pony laying down. He didn't know who it was, But he could hear that it was a mare, Because she was...Crying.

He slowly got up and quietly trotted over to the fire to see who the mare was that was crying.

As he got closer, He could hear some words.

_"Thunder...Why...It's my fault..."_

The voice sounded familiar. He got a little bit closer, And saw that the mare was purple, And had a horn. He knew who it was. He whispered her name.

"Twilight?"

The crying purple mare slowly turned her head towards him. He definately knew it was her.

"T-Thunder?"

She instantly got up and started hugging him tightly. "I Thought you died! I Thought I'd never see you again!" She continued crying into his chest.

"It's okay, Twilight. Don't cry."

"Why? I killed my friend! How are you alive?" She continued crying.

"I met someone in Heaven who gave me advice on how to love and what to do."

She continued sniffling. "Who?"

He smiled at her. "My father."

"You...You met your father?"

"Yeah. It's been 10 years since I've seen him. He hasn't changed a bit."

"But...How did you come back?"

Thunder continued to smile and explained.

"God let him borrow some of his power to bring me back to life."

Twilight was confused. "What's God?"

"God is the spirit everyone believes in. Why? Do you believe in another spirit?"

"We don't have spirits. We only have Princess Celestia."

"Princess...Celestia?"

Twilight continued.

"She's the one who brings up the sun in the day, And her sister, Luna, Brings up the moon at night. I'm her favorite student in magic. I'm her star pupil."

Thunder grinned. "No wonder you're so famous and smart."

Twilight started to giggle and laugh. She smiled at him. she looked at his injuries. There were none.

"Listen, Twilight...There's somethin' I gotta tell you..."

"I know."

"Huh?"

He then started to panic in his mind. He was just going to face it anyway.

"Fluttershy told me. About you, And...Rainbow Dash."

"Look, Twilight, Nothing happened between me and Dash, Alright? I don't even know how she found out about my dream in the first place!"

"Well...I found out who."

"Who?"

"Dumb-Bell."

Thunder felt anger when she said that. Dumb-Bell, The biggest asshole in Ponyville told Fluttershy Thunder's dream, And even added lies?

"That bastard. I'm going to kill him."

Then, All of a sudden, Twilight grabbed him, And...Started kissing him.

Thunder's eyes widened in shock.

He carefully pushed her gently off him.

"Twilight! What're you doing?"

"Thunder...I have something to say."

"First, Tell me why you kissed me."

"That's what I'm going to tell you."

Thunder was embarassed for a second. "Oh."

She started to tell him what she was going to say.

_"A few hours ago, I was looking at you when you were dead. You looked so peaceful, And handsome. I...I started to fall in love with you. I wanted you so badly, But...I realized...You had left this world..."_

A tear came down her face. Thunder was looking at her.

_"Then...An idea appeared in my head. It was vile, It was a gross thing to do, But...I looked around...I said to my self, "Nopony would find out, Ever..." So I started to rub your...Member."_

Thunder was shocked. His eyes widened. He had never known Twilight would be like this!

_"You were still warm, And some blood was somehow still circulating. I don't know how. But...Your member then got hard. I...I started sucking it. Sucking it hard and dry. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I felt like such a Necroslut. But, I wanted to get the fantasy out of my head."_

Thunder just was quiet. Still shocked.

_"Soon, After sucking you for about a minute, Your body managed to release cum. It felt warm on my face. Then...I had another sick fantasy. I...I wanted to...ride you."_

Thunder was still shocked. His eyes were very wide.

_"I then held your member with my hoof. I then slowly got on top of your dead body. It was so wrong of me...I then was on top of you, Taking breaths. Then...I slid it in...But in my...plot."_

She blushed. She continued.

_"The pleasure. It was so exciting, But it was also so...Dead...I kept riding you hard...Trying to ride you to orgasm. I kept riding you faster and harder. Soon, After a few minutes, I came hard. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could also feel your lifeless body releasing your cum into me... I took a minute to breathe."_

Thunder was still being silent.

_"After half a minute of breathing, I pulled myself out of you. It started to get dark, So I set up a fire. I then started to lay down, Not looking at your corpse."_

Tears started coming down Twilight's face. She hugged him tightly.

**"Oh, Thunder! I feel like such a Necrophiliac and a Slut! I'm sorry!"** She cried into his chest.

he slowly lifted her head up with his hooves. He began talking very nicely.

"Twilight, It's okay. You don't need to be ashamed."

"Yes, I do! I lost my Virginity to a Corpse!" She continued to cry.

"Uhh, This may sound very stupid, But I thought you only lose your virginity if you put it in your...V-Card." He said it Embarassed.

She looked up at him. "So...I didn't lose my Virginity?"

"I don't think so. I still don't know much about losing your virginity, So I guess yes. You're still a virgin."

She was relieved. "Okay."

"Wait...Don't you have books on this stuff?"

"Yes, But I've never read them! I've been busy studying."

"Well...I guess you sort of told me why you kissed me."

"It's because...I love you, Too."

"What?"

"It's true. I'm in love with you too, Thunder."

Thunder was suprised. Twilight loved him too?

"Uhh...Wow...Twilight. I didn't think you cared this much about me."

"I've wanted you so badly."

"Well...You did have me before."

"But...You were dead. It's sick and disgusting doing it with the dead."

"Well, That's because they start decomposing. I hate to say this, But you were lucky when you did it."

"Why?"

"Well, During decomposition, Flies lay eggs in a decomposing body. If you found me dead about a month from now, And did it, You would probably end up getting larvae eggs inside of you."

"Eww..." Twilight started feeling sick.

Thunder probably shouldn't have told her that. "Are you okay?"

She felt a little better. "Yeah. I'm okay..."

She started looking into his eyes. They were glowing blue. He looked into her eyes. They glowed Purple, Just like her.

She then slowly moved towards him, And placed her lips on his. Thunder was a little shocked at first, But then he accepted the kiss. Their eyes both closed in a passionate kiss. Twilight began to moan.

Soon, They broke the kiss, And tried to get some air. Then, Twilight got down on her back hooves, Leaving Thunder pretty much standing up. She kneeled down and her face was level with Thunder's 2 foot erection.

She then grabbed it, And placed it into her mouth. Thunder grunted for a second. He moaned when the head of his length made contact with the back of her throat.

Thunder soon felt his orgasm coming. "Ugh...Twilight...I'm gonna...I'm..." He couldn't hold it back anymore. He then released his warm cum into Twilight's mouth. Her eyes had widened, But then they closed halfway, And she moaned as the cum went into her throat.

She pulled his length out of her mouth, And swallowed all the cum that she could swallow. She tried to breathe. Thunder could see her coughing.

"Are you...Okay?"

She had trouble responding.

"Yeah...I'm...Okay."

She then got down on her stomach, With her hooves facing outward. She lifted her tail up to reveal her femslit. "Please...Put it in here."

He saw that she was desperate for this. "Okay, Twilight. Wait...What about pregnancy?"

She smiled. "Don't worry...I'm not in Season yet."

He smiled back. "Okay. I'll be gentle. I promise."

_"I trust you, Thunder."_

He continued to smile at her. Then, Slowly, He slid his still hard member inside her femslit, Receiving a small scream from Twilight. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She was trying to breathe. He sure was big.

"Lemme...Just...Get used to...It." About a few seconds later, She felt comfortable.

"Okay. You can continue."

Slowly, Thunder started to thrust in and out of her. He received loud moans from her, Knowing she wanted more. _"Please...More..."_

He started to thrust faster into her. She started moaning loudly now, Almost screaming. She tried to silence her screams, But the pleasure was too good. Then, Her pillow that she brought with her. She grabbed it, And dug her face into it, Blocking her screams from being heard.

Thunder was grunting loudly, Thrusting fast into her. He could hear Twilight moaning his name._ "Thunder...Thunder..!"_

He got faster when he heard her. He felt his orgasm not too far. He felt a knot forming. This was going to be a big orgasm. He knew Twilight was reaching orgasm as well. Her screams were turned into screeches.

"Twi...I'm almost at the...point..."

Twilight had trouble of speaking.

_"P-Please...C-Cum into M-Me..."_

She continued to screech in pleasure.

_"I..Want to feel..It inside me..."_

Thunder was breathing heavily.

"Hang on...I've got...Another trick...For you..."

He had reached a free hoof down to her femslit as he kept thrusting, And had started to rub the bump on Twilight's femslit. He already knew what this was: He was rubbing her Clitoris. He saw her body jerking. _"Oh, Thunder! That's...Ooh...!" _She couldn't finish. The pleasure was too much for her to finish her sentence.

Twilight had always dreamed about doing this with Thunder. She pleasured herself many times in the past, But the Clitoris was the only place she never had touched, And There was Thunder, Thrusting into her, playing with it.

_"It's...Too good, Thunder! **TOO GOOD!** I'm Gonna...**I'm gonna-"**_

Twilight instantly felt pleasure as she orgasmed. **"AAAAHHH! OOHH, THUNDER!" **She screamed his name as loud as she could.

Then, As Twilight orgasmed, Her horn started to glow. She added extra pleasure and her love juices came out hard.

_Man, She must've wanted it REALLY bad_, Thunder had thought to himself.

He also realised that she also gave him extra pleasure. Thunder's orgasm was as much as Twilight's. Twilight screamed and moaned his name.

**"THUNDER!"**

Thunder did the same.

**"TWILIGHT!"**

She continued to scream and climax in ecstasy. Soon, After the orgasms ended, Twilight was panting heavily. Thunder was also.

_"You...Can pull out...Now."_

Thunder slowly pulled out after his erection. He did it slowly to avoid hurting her. Soon, Thunder had pulled Twilight close to him gently, And wrapped his legs and arms around her.

Twilight smiled at him. "I love you, Thunder."

"I love you, Too, Twilight."

They pulled each other into another passionate kiss. They felt the inside of each other's mouths. Soon, Their lips parted. Thunder gently rubbed her shoulder, Which made her moan.

Twilight was getting tired and decided to get some rest. But...Before she fell asleep, She felt something enter her Femslit deeply. She gasped and moaned loudly. It was Thunder. She noticed he was getting another erection, And that he entered her by accident.

She looked at him. He looked back at her. "Uhh...Sorry." He reached down to grab his length to pull out, But then he felt Twilight's hoof hold his. She stared at him with romantic eyes.

"No...Please...Leave it in for the night. I want to sleep with you inside of me."

Thunder couldn't really believe what he was hearing, But he loved the feeling of her walls around him. He smiled. He then placed his hooves and legs around her, And got closer to her, So he would be deeper inside of her. He had never seen Twilight like this before, But he loved it.

Before Twilight went to sleep, Thunder whispered a question to her.

"Hey, Twi?"

"Yeah?"

"What about...Fluttershy? Won't she be furious at you and me?"

She kissed him again.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay. Trust me."

"Okay...Sweet Dreams, Twilight...I love you."

"I love you, Too, Thunder."

They kissed each other again, but longer this time. After their lips parted, Thunder kept his arms and legs around her to keep her warm during the night, And Twilight laid as close as possible to him. She smiled as he held her.

_They then drifted off to sleep, With him still inside her._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, It isn't very Thunder and Fluttershy-ish right now, But It might. Will Thunder get her back? Will he leave Twilight? Will he stay with Twilight? Why the hell am I asking you these questions?<strong>

**See you in the next chapter.**


	10. A Kick leads To a Fall

**Human of a Pony**

**Part 10**

**Woo-Eee! 10 Chapters already! Here's 10! Enjoy. (Still running out of ideas, So chapter might be a little stupid, But whatevs)**

* * *

><p>Thunder and Twilight had slept together the whole night. Thunder was sleeping behind her, Twilight was in front, And Thunder was still inside her. My god...<p>

The fire had gone out long ago during the night. It was 11:34 a.m. when Twilight awoke. She awoke feeling pleasure, Considering Thunder was still deep inside her.

Her eyes were a little bit open because of the light that was shining down on the couple. She looked behind her to see Thunder still sleeping. She spoke quietly not to annoy him. "Thunder...Wake up..."

Thunder slowly woke up to the sound of her voice. "Hey, Twi. Had a good sleep?"

She smiled at him. "Uh huh. I had an amazing sleep knowing you were here with me."

He leaned to her and kissed her. Her eyes closed and she moaned. After the kiss, Thunder slowly pulled out of her.

She opened her eyes, And could see all around her now. What she saw was the most embarassing thing to happen. _"Uh...Oh..."_

Thunder couldn't see well from the light. "What?"

Then he could see clearly. He looked around. He had the same reaction. "Oh, Crap..."

The embarassing sight was...The other girls, And Spike were here, And they were watching them. Twilight's face reddened with humiliation. Thunder chuckled nervously.

"Hehe...Hey, girls. Hey, Spike." Thunder could only say that to them.

Rainbow Dash had a disappointed and angry look. "Thunder...Are you the one spreading lies?"

"Wait, What?"

"Are you the one who said that I had sex with you?"

_"What? NO! It was Dumb-Bell!"_

Rarity spoke up._ "Oh, Really? I thought a pegusus like you would be more loyal."_

"Hey, I am loyal! And, I'm not lying! Dumb-Bell told Fluttershy that I had sex with Dash! And that got out to the public!"

Rainbow Dash was angry now. "Yeah, And we also know that you had a dream about Eating out Fluttershy, And her sucking you, You pervert."

_"You see? I knew, That if Fluttershy found out about the dream, This would be the result! It would continue and go on and on and on, Until everyone found out!"_

Fluttershy knew That Dumb-Bell had told other colts about the dream and lies. So did the other girls, Including Spike, But except for Twilight.

Thunder began walking to the cliff. "Why can't ponies just fucking forget about it, And _**STAY OUT OF WHAT HAPPENS IN MY LIFE!**_"

The girls jumped back a little as he yelled. Thunder looked down at the ground. He sighed. "What am I doing...? This is nothing like my father said to me."

Rainbow Dash was confused for a second. "Your...Father?"

"Yes, My father. I spoke to him yesterday."

"How?" Pinkie was confused the most.

Thunder was silent for a few moments. He then spoke up.

"I died last night."

Rainbow started laughing. "Oh, Haha, Very funny, Thunder."

Twilight decided to speak up. "He's not kidding."

_"In the morning, Yesterday, After knowing that Fluttershy hated my guts after finding out, I decided that if I were to end my pain, She would be happy."_

Rarity spoke up. "You were..._Going to kill yourself?"_

He looked up at Rarity. _"Yes...To me, It would be the only way of making her happy."_

He looked back at the cliff and closed his eyes, Remembering yesterday.

_"I left my home, And headed here to the cliff. I was ready to jump. I was thinking that nopony would ever miss me. I spread my arms out, Then all of a sudden, I heard Twilight behind me. She used her magic and threw me back from the cliff. I fractured my skull, Which sent blood leaking out. I died within a minute."_

Thunder tried to retrack everything that happened yesterday.

_"I woke up in heaven, And met my father for the first time in 10 years. It was the happiest moment of my "Afterlife." You know, Because I was dead. He told me that love doesn't end after the first female, Or mare. He also said that if I wanted to win Fluttershy's heart again, I could."_

Thunder smiled. _"He zapped me with a bolt of light, And I woke up about 12 hours later. I saw Twilight crying near a fire. I check if she was okay. I received the biggest hug of all. She then told me that she also was in love with me, And that she did some...Forgive me Twilight..."_

"You can tell them."

Rainbow Dash turned to Thunder. "Tell us what?"

Thunder looked at the other girls. _"Twilight did some...Necrosexual thing with me when I was dead."_

Applejack was a little disgusted. "Well, That ain' right."

Twilight bowed her head in shame. "I know. I felt like such a Necroslut when doing it."

Thunder didn't want her to feel bad. "You're not a Necroslut."

Applejack said, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Wait just a darn secon' here. We're completely off topic here! Thunder, Don't you love Fluttergal? Or Twilight?"

Fluttershy looked at him with a funny looking grin. "Yeah, Thunder. Don't you love me?"

Twilight looked at him. "Thunder?"

Thunder was in deep thought. Did he love Twilight or Fluttershy? If he loved Twilight, Fluttershy would still hate him and start telling other ponies about his dream. If he Loved Fluttershy, Twilight would be heartbroken, And might not talk to him anymore.

_Think, Thunder, Think!_ He thought to himself.

Finally, He got an answer.

Applejack got impatient. "Well?"

He replied to her. "I love Both."

Rainbow Dash looked at him funny. "Really?"

Thunder continued. "Yes. Fluttershy was the first girl, Or mare in this case, That I helped with her shyness. Twilight, She's loved me for so long, And I gave her the love that she wanted. Wait...Lemme rephrase that."

Rainbow Dash just kept looking at him. "Don't. Well, If you really love both, Then kiss Fluttershy, And then kiss Twilight."

"Okay, Then."

He started trotting towards her. He was about to place his lips on hers, When Fluttershy got mad. "Get away from me!"

She kicked him hard, Which sent him flying a few feet. He slid on the ground, And ended up on the edge of the cliff.

Thunder groaned in pain, And then heard a cracking sound, He looked up, And saw that the ground around him was cracking. "Shit!"

Twilight couldn't hear the sounds. "What's wrong?" She started trotting towards him.

"Step back! This thing's about to break. Rainbow, Please, Grab me."

Rainbow thought he was kidding. "why?"

Thunder looked at her seriously. _"If I even move one inch, This thing will fall."_

Rainbow still thought he was joking around. She flew down to the ground. "No."

Thunder moved a hoof. "Rainbow Dash, Plea..." His hoof touching the ground was enough to send the chunk of rock where Thunder was standing breaking up, And falling off of the side of the cliff, Down to the ocean.

Thunder fell and started sliding towards the edge of the slope where the rock he stood on stood seconds ago. Twilight was in complete fear. Actually, All of the girls were. **"THUNDER!"** Was all Twilight yelled. She bolted towards the cliff edge.

Before he fell entirely off the cliff, He managed to grab onto the edge. He grunted trying to hold himself up. Twilight managed to reach him.

**"Thunder! Grab my hoof!"**

Thunder managed to lift his right hoof up to her. He grabbed it.

Fluttershy also reached him. **"Thunder! Take my hoof, Too!"**

He reached his left Hoof to her. Twilight was holding his right hoof, And Fluttershy was holding his left hoof.

Twilight was struggling to hold him. **_"Don't worry, Thunder! We got you!"_**

Fluttershy yelled to the other girls.

"Girls, Help us!" Fluttershy's eyes were filled with fear. The other girls headed to the edge, And supported Twilight And Fluttershy.

Soon, The Two girls started to feel their hoofs slip from Thunder's.

Thunder was struggling to hold on with them. _"I...I can't hold on much longer!"_

Fluttershy was now scared. "We're not going to let you go!"

Thunder tried as hard as he could to hold on. He grunted and struggled. "I...I'm slippin'!"

Then, Instantly, Thunder's grip on the other girls was broken. Thunder began to feel himself fall.

Twilight and Fluttershy screamed. **_"NOOOO! THUNDERRR!"_**

Thunder could hear their voices echo. He could then see someone jump over the edge. No...Fly over the edge. Then he saw someone else. It was Rainbow Dash, And Fluttershy.

They started flying as fast as they could towards him, But the weird thing: Thunder was falling faster than they were flying.

Rainbow and Fluttershy tried to pick up speed, But they were so tired from floating before, That they couldn't go any faster.

Soon, Thunder felt a painful thud. Then...It was silent. Thunder had hit cold platform that was floating above the water.

Fluttershy yelled at the top of her lungs.

_**"THUNDERRRRRRRRRR!"**_ She flew faster than Rainbow Dash and reached him in about a second or two. She looked upon Thunder's body, Broken and bloody. She was too late. He was gone. She failed to save the Colt who brought joy to her life during the past 3 days of living in Equestria.

She closed her eyes and began to cry. She was too late...Or so she thought.

She started to hear breathing sounds. She looked at Thunder. He was still breathing. Her eyes widened.

She saw his eyes slowly open. She spoke to him. _"Thunder?"_

Thunder couldn't speak well. He was in too much pain. All he could say was...

_"Hospital."_

Then, Thunder went unconsious. Rainbow managed to reach Fluttershy. She looked at her.

"Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked back at Rainbow. "He's still alive."

"What?"

**"We need to get him to the hospital now!"**

They carefully picked him up, And flew back up. They started flying back to Ponyville, To save him before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, No. Thunder's been hurt, And Fluttershy cares now? Kewl. Next chapter will be up soon. Later. Oh, Also, When I was making the part where Rainbow and Fluttershy were flying towards Thunder, I accidentally replaced Rainbow's name with Twilight. hehehe...bye.<strong>


	11. Love leads to Disaster

**Human of a Pony**

**Part 11**

**Okay, I was gonna post this on Monday, January 9th, 2012, But, Some things involving me moving into a new room in my home sort of cut me off from this for a while. So, Yeah. I'm only a teen. :p Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been 2 Hours since Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had brought Thunder to the Ponyville Medical Center. The other girls and Spike had arrived about an hour after they brought him to the Medical Center.<p>

Rainbow Dash was sitting down, Anxious, Hoping her friend was okay. She just kept thinking about him, When he told her to grab him._ "Why didn't I just grab him when he said it...?"_

Twilight was sitting in a seat, Also Anxious, Hoping Thunder was okay. _"Please, Thunder...Please don't die..."_

Fluttershy, Who basically ignored Thunder a whole day, Was the most worried out of all of them there._ "It's my fault...Because I didn't believe him...He could be dead..."_

Twilight could see her sitting down, Tears coming down her face. She trotted over to her. She sat down next to Fluttershy, And hugged her.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy...He'll be okay..."

Fluttershy was too scared and couldn't calm herself.

"No...No he won't...He'll die because of me. It's all my fault..." Tears kept coming down her face.

Twilight couldn't stand hearing her friend saying this. "Fluttershy...It's not your fault...It was the pressure."

Rainbow heard them. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, He told me that Fluttershy would tell everyone about his dream. He was worried we might kick him out of Ponyville, Or that Princess Celestia would ban him to the moon."

Rainbow was a little confused. "I don't get what you mean."

Twilight said it shorter. "He was thinking too much that it drove him to the point of almost suicide. All of us there was about to bring him to the point of suicide...I could see it in his eyes..."

Rainbow was still confused. "Still doesn't make any sense."

Twilight decided not to repeat. "He almost died because of **US**."

Rainbow looked at her with a saddening face. She knew it was mostly her fault._ If she just listened to Thunder..._

Then, A Doctor came out of Thunder's Medical room. Twilight saw her first.

"Doctor...Is...He going to be okay?"

The doctor faced Twilight and the other girls. He sighed.

"I'm afraid not...The injuries are too fatal. He is in extremely critical condition. Many of his major organs were damaged from the impact. Suprisingly, The top part of him, From his Arms to his Head, Are unbroken."

The doctor was silent for a second. He continued.

"But...By the looks of him...He could be gone by Sundown...I'm sorry."

Fluttershy immediately broke into tears. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

_"Thunder's...Going to die...?"_

The doctor had something else to say.

"But...He's awake right now. He wants to see all of you. He said it's his wish to see you guys one last time, Before..."

Twilight was also in tears. Her voice was cracked.

"Thank you, Doctor."

All of the girls and Spike began walking into the room where Thunder was in. When they saw him, He looked horrible. His broken part of his body was under a blanket. The doctors wanted to make him comfortable for his last few hours on Earth.

As soon as they were all in the room, The Doctor began to close the door.

"I'll give you some time alone."

He shut the door. The girls and Spike all looked at him. He had his eyes close, But when the doctor spoke, He opened them. He could see them all standing there.

Thunder's voice was quiet, And it sounded painful when he spoke.

"Hey...Guys."

Fluttershy was the most upset. "Hi...Thunder..."

She slowly trotted up to him. She slowly and carefully hugged him, Hoping not to hurt him. She began to cry again. Thunder tried to calm her down.

"Shh...Shh...It's okay..."

Rainbow just looked at Thunder. "Uhh...I'm sorry...Thunder."

Thunder didn't hear, As he tried to keep Fluttershy calm. "Huh..?"

She repeated what she said. "I'm sorry for not listening to you at the cliff...I should've helped you...And because I didn't..." Dash started to tear up just thinking about it.

Fluttershy was calm now. She slowly got off of Thunder and stood to the side. Dash just cried. Thunder tried to calm Dash as well.

"Don't cry...Dash..."

Dash began to calm as well. She slowly wiped the tears off of her face.

Applejack spoke up, And tried to make him feel better, Even though he wasn't.

"Hope ya feel bett'r soon, Thunder."

"Thank you...Applejack."

Twilight wanted to say some private things to Thunder, And She wanted Fluttershy to, As well.

"Girls...? Do you mind if Fluttershy and I have a few minutes alone...With Thunder?"

The girls nodded and smiled. They walked out. It was only Twilight, Thunder, And Fluttershy left in the room.

Twilight looked at Thunder, With tears in her eyes. "Thunder..."

Thunder managed to speak up. "Don't be sorry, Twi. I forgive you."

Twilight was confused. Her voice was still a little cracky. "What?"

"You don't need to be sorry. And you don't need to be sorry either, Shy."

They were still confused. _"...Why?"_

He managed to whisper again. "Come here."

They trotted towards him. "What?"

"Closer."

They got closer. He then slowly and gently held Fluttershy's head.

_"This is why."_

He then placed his lips slowly on Fluttershy's lips. She smiled in the kiss and closed her eyes in romance.

Twilight, Who was watching them kiss, Was heartbroken. He had loved her again. She thought he had forgotten about her. But...She thought wrong.

"Hey, Twi..."

Twilight looked back at him. He gently held her head and placed his lips on Twilight's lips, As well. She was confused. _Why did he kiss Fluttershy, And her?_

He then slowly removed his lips from hers. "Wh-Why did you..."

He smiled at her. "Like I said at the cliff, I love you both."

Twilight then smiled at him. Fluttershy smiled as well.

He grinned at both of them. "Come here."

They both trotted towards him, And he hugged them tightly, With whatever strength he had in him.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, And Spike were looking through the window of the door. They all smiled at the three.

Thunder looked at the door. "You guys can come in now."

They all walked back in the room. Dash smiled. "It's good to see you and Thunder are friends again, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled back at Dash.

Thunder then looked at the clock next to his bed. It was 3:35 p.m.

The doctor trotted in. "I'm sorry, Ladies, But You have to leave right now. Thunder needs his rest. You can come back later."

Thunder looked at the Doctor. "I am feeling a bit tired..." He looked back at the girls. "I'll see you guys later...Okay?"

Twilight smiled back at him. "Okay. Bye, Thunder."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Fluttershy gave him another kiss on the other cheek. Thunder blushed again. All of the pain in the lower part of his body was completely gone.

The girls all trotted out of the room. They then left the Medical Center.

Twilight and Fluttershy were the most happiest...Because they could keep their relationship with Thunder. But...They had completely forgotten about what the doctor had said before. They would soon remember...

* * *

><p>The time was now 7:35 p.m. Twilight was laying in her bed, Studying as usual. Then, She heard hoofsteps. A few seconds later, Fluttershy opened Twilight's door, With tears in her eyes.<p>

"Fluttershy? What's wrong?"

Fluttershy struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

_"Thunder...He's..."_

Twilight knew what she was saying.

"No..."

About 10 minutes later, Twilight and Fluttershy reached the Medical Center. They opened the door to Thunder's medical room. The girls, Spike, And the Doctor were all in there, Including the lifeless body of Thunder.

Twilight felt tears coming down her face. "...Thunder?"

She trotted towards him. She saw his face. His eyes were closed, And there were no sounds of breathing.

The Doctor slowly looked at her. "I'm sorry...He's gone."

Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Thunder was..._Dead?_

_"No...It can't be..."_

She continued to stare at Thunder's lifeless body. She started to smile. _"M-Maybe his father...can bring him back. Maybe he can zap magic into him like he did before...He can bring him back. I know he will."_

The doctor started at her. "I'm afraid not. Before he died, Thunder told me that he could hear his father saying that he could only do it once. There are no more chances. Thunder...Will never come back, Miss Twilight."

Tears started coming down Twilight's face. Fluttershy burst into tears once more.

Twilight began to cry. "He...He can't be...!"

She bolted to Thunder's side, And shook him, Trying to wake his lifeless body.

**"THUNDER! THUNDER, PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!"**

Fluttershy managaged to speak through her crying voice. **_"Thunder...PLEASE...!"_**

Twilight continued to shake his body. **"THUNDER! FLUTTERSHY NEEDS YOU!"** She continued to cry as he shook him.

**"I NEED YOU...!"**

The doctor had managed to grab Twilight, And placed a needle into her arm. She started to feel woozy._ "_**NO! NO**_...P-...Please..."_ She passed out before she hit the floor.

She woke up the next morning, In her bed. The time was 9:30 a.m. She knew the doctor gave her a sleeping sedative. She closed her eyes and hit the bed sheets with her hoofs.

She then covered her face with her hooves and began crying again._ "Thunder...Why...Why..."_

She knew, That Thunder was once again dead, But this time, He wasn't coming back. He was never coming back.

_Without Thunder, She had nothing to live for..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That's a sad thing to happen. The chapter is kinda stupid because I'm that "Lose ideas, Gain ideas" kinda guy, So this chapter kinda is a little "Cheesy" I guess you could say. But, The epilogue might be better, So be prepared.<strong>


	12. Epilogue Part 1: Double Love

**Human of a Pony**

**Epilogue Part 1**

* * *

><p>It had been a whole 20 hours since Thunder had died. Things were quiet today in Ponyville. Very quiet.<p>

Twilight was sitting in her room, Still crying over Thunder's death. _"Why...Why did you leave us..."_ She couldn't help herself. The Colt she had loved since they met was gone forever. Fluttershy was the most emotional. She cried for hours. She didn't even sleep at all last night.

Rainbow Dash was gloomy. Applejack decided not to pick apples today. Rarity decided not to design anything. Spike was too tired. Pinkie Pie didn't want to make any treats at all.

Fluttershy did not want to do anything with the animals today now that Thunder was gone.

And for Twilight...She didn't study at all. She didn't care about studying. All she wanted back was Thunder. Fluttershy wanted him back the most. She didn't care if he had a peverted dream about her. She wanted him back.

Twilight was just sitting on her bed, Her hooves covering her face. Suddenly, She heard a voice. _"Why are you so sad?"_ Twilight slowly removed her hooves from her face.

She looked up and saw a white pony with a rainbow tail. Twilight sniffled in sadness as she spoke. "Princess Celestia?"

Celestia had arrived in Twilight's room to see how she was doing. Turns out, Not so well. "Why are you crying, My little student?"

Twilight was confused in her sadness. Had Princess Celestia never met Thunder yet? "Princess...Do you know...Thunder Ice?" Princess Celestia had seen him sometimes as he was trotting around Ponyville.

"Why, Yes I have. Did he get lost?" Twilight tried to explain as much as she could to Celestia. "No...He fell off a cliff Yesterday." Celestia was shocked. "Oh, No."

"We managed to bring him to the Medical Center. We talked to him for a few minutes, Then we came back at about sundown. He was...Was..." Twilight couldn't finish the sentence. She broke into tears.

Celestia knew what she was talking about. "I'm sorry, My student." Twilight managed to speak again. "Fluttershy and I can't handle it...Without him..."

Celestia couldn't stand seeing her faithful student crying like this. "Where is he?"

Twilight kept sniffling. "At the Ponyville Morgue." After hearing that, Twilight was engulfed in a white flame, And they appeared from her home to the Ponyville Morgue. Actually, She managed to teleport the others, As well.

Pinkie was instantly confused. "Huh? Where are we? *Sniff* Eww. What's that...**AAAH!**" She could see Thunder's corpse sitting on a table next to her. She screamed. Applejack placed her hoof on Pinkie's mouth to quiet her down.

All of them had smelled the stench. It was coming from Thunder. _It appeared that Flies had laid eggs on some parts of Thunder's body, And they were already making good food out of him. Some patches of hair were already gone, Some skin was eaten by Flies._

And, Flies were flying all around his lifeless corpse. Twilight was grossed out. She thought she was going to pass out any second from the smell. She looked back up at Princess Celestia.

"Princess...Why did you bring us here?"

Celestia pointed to Thunder's quickly rotting corpse. "You love him, Don't you?" Twilight nodded. She then looked at Fluttershy. "You love him, Too, Don't you?" Fluttershy also nodded.

She then looked at the lifeless body. "Step back." Twilight, Fluttershy, And the other girls stepped backward. They didn't know what Celestia was going to do.

They saw her horn start to glow, Then all of a sudden, A stream of magic was shooting into Thunder's body. What was she doing?

Then, The girls knew what she was doing, As they saw The lost patches of skin grow back, The hair grew back, And the eggs, Larvae, and flies around him all disappeared. His broken bones were mended back together.

About half a minute later, Celestia had stopped using her magic on Thunder's body. When she was finished, Thunder no longer looked like a rotting corpse. It really looked like he was sleeping.

And when Twilight trotted slowly towards Thunder, It was obvious that...He was. She could hear him breathing...Twilight couldn't believe it...Princess Celestia had brought back Thunder with her magic.

Fluttershy also trotted to him. She whispered to him.

"Thunder...?"

Thunder kept breathing, Then slowly opened his eyes._ "F-F..Fluttershy?"_ He looked next to her to see Twilight.

_"Twilight?"_

He looked around him to see where he was. "Okay, I am confused..."

Suddenly, He was cut off by a big hug from two mares. He looked to see that it was Fluttershy and Twilight.

He could then feel tears on his shoulders. He noticed that Twilight and Fluttershy were crying into his shoulders. He could now remember why he was in this place.

Fluttershy managed to speak through her tears.

**"I missed you so much!"**

Thunder smiled at her. "I missed you, Too."

He then hugged them both back. Smiling and also starting to cry as well. Although he could remember why he was there, He needed to know about what happened before he ended up here. He couldn't really remember much before he entered the Medical Center.

Later, After everyone hugged him and thanked Celestia that he was alive again, They all headed to Twilight's house, And had drinks of water. Thunder was told everything by the girls.

_"So what you're saying is, I fell off the cliff, And broke half my body?"_ The girls all nodded.

"Huh...I can't really remember it." He took a sip from his cup of water. He looked up at Celestia. "Thank you, Princess, For returning me to life."

"You're quite welcome, Thunder." She smiled at him.

Twilight and Fluttershy were resting their heads on Thunder's shoulders. He didn't mind one bit. He smiled at them.

Then, Pinkie pie got up and started yelling a simple idea.

_"Hey! You know what this calls for?"_ She shot a confetti cannon, and Confetti flew everywhere. She finished her sentence. **"A PARTY!"**

Twilight then spoke up. "Uhh...Actually, Guys, Thunder, Fluttershy, And I are gonna keep talking in private in my room. Just in case he can't remember anything else."

Dash replied, "Well, Okay. See you guys later, I guess." Thunder, Fluttershy, And Twilight got up and headed to Twilight's room.

Twilight closed the door behind her, And locked it. Thunder was just a little confused.

"So...Are there any other memories I should know about?" Fluttershy walked up to him. "What about..." She slowly grabbed his head. "...This one...?" She then started kissing Thunder. Thunder instantly blushed and Fluttershy moaned.

Half a minute later, Their lips parted. Twilight began speaking to him. _"Please, Thunder...Sit in that seat."_

He decided to sit down in the seat. He sat down, And asked them a question.

"Uhh...What are you girls doing?"

Fluttershy spoke calmly and sexily. _"Shh...Just relax and let us do the work."_

Twilight trotted up to him and kisses him. After the kiss, Thunder was still confused.

_"Work? What are you girls talking about?"_

Fluttershy trotted up to him slowly. She had a sexy smile on her face. _"Just..."_

She put her face up to his face and closed her eyes. _"Relax..."_

_She placed her lips on Thunder's lips, Getting him ready for the Big Suprise._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Enjoy this chapter, I guess. Part 2 of the Epilogue will have the Sex scene. muahaha...Bye.<strong>


	13. Epilogue Part 2: The End of Story

**Human of a Pony**

**Epilogue Part 2**

**Well, It was tough sort of doing this chapter, Because my Cat died a few hours before I posted this. She had a seizure. I thought she would've lived for another few years. To me, 9 years is way too young to die. Also, I have another cat. She has no idea what is going on. But...Enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

><p>After Fluttershy and Thunder broke their lips from each other, Fluttershy had slowly got on her back legs. She was level with Thunder's 1 12 foot erection.

_"My...It's so big..."_

Thunder chuckled at the comment.

"Haven't heard that in a while."

Twilight came over to Thunder again, And placed her lips on his to keep him quiet while they do their work on him.

Fluttershy placed her hoof on Thunder's erection, And began rubbing it. Thunder moaned into Twilight's mouth.

Twilight began to pleasure herself by rubbing her femslit. She moaned into Thunder's mouth, Too.

Fluttershy rubbed Thunder's length faster. Then, She slowly placed her mouth on his erection, And began teasing Thunder's length with her tongue.

She started to move her head up and down on Thunder's length, Sucking it dry. Fluttershy only received Grunts and moans from Thunder. The moans and grunts were partially blocked from Twilight kissing him.

Soon, After a few minutes of Fluttershy sucking him, Thunder was getting ready to give it his all.

_"S-Shy...I'm...I'm gonna cum...!"_ He couldn't hold it anymore. He then released his sticky substance into Fluttershy's mouth. His warm cum flowed through her mouth. She moaned as a response.

After he came, She released her mouth from his length, And swallowed every drop of cum she could.

Soon after, Twilight orgasmed as she pleasured her clitoris. Her juices came out as squirts. Soon, Twilight felt tired. She fell to the floor and was instantly asleep.

Fluttershy looked at Thunder. "Now that she's asleep, Why don't you and me..._Finish this up?_" Thunder was suprised. But, He answered her.

"Alright." He grinned at her.

She then rubbed his length again, And was once again erect. She smiled at him. She then got up on her four hooves, Trotted to him, And stood on her back hooves, And got on top of him. Her femslit was right above his hardened member.

She took a breath. Then, Slowly, She slid his member into her. Then, Thunder placed a kiss on her lips, And kissed her deeply, So it wouldn't hurt.

Her hymen had been broken, And she gasped in Thunder's mouth. He stopped to let her breathe for a second, And to get used to his length. He was fully inside her. All 1 1/2 feet. Whoa...!

After a while, She managed to speak. _"You...Can continue...Now..."_

He smiled. "I'll go easy. I promise..."

She planted a kiss on his lips. "I trust you, Thunder." She had a blush on her face. It was pretty much because his entire length was in her.

He then slowly started to thrust into her. He started in a slow pace, As he went in and out of her. He got loud moans from her. _"Thunder...Ooh...Thunder..."_

His thrusts slowly got faster and harder. She moaned louder. _"I...I love you...Oohhh..."_ Thunder wanted to give her the most pleasurable and incredible orgasm he could give her. And he knew what button to push.

He held her tightly, Then slowly moved his right hoof down to her clitoris. He smiled. He began to rub it gently. Fluttershy shrieked. "OOH!"

He received louder moans from her. Then, As he continued to thrust into her, He rubbed her clitoris faster and faster, Making her moan louder.

Soon, Thunder was starting to feel his orgasm coming. "S-Shy...I'm gonna..." Fluttershy couldn't control her breathing. The pleasure from Thunder touching her clit was bringing her to orgasm as well. **"P-P-Plea-ea-ease! cu-u-um into Me-e-e-e!"**

Thunder knew Fluttershy was enjoying every second of this. So, He rubbed her clit to a great speed. Fluttershy was now screaming in pleasure. Her walls tightened around Thunder, And then the two couldn't hold it back anymore.

**"Sh-Sh-Shy...I'm cumming!"**

**"Th-Th-Thunder! I'm gonna...I'm gonna-"**

Thunder then held Fluttershy tightly by her flanks, And placed one final thrust into her and released his warm cum into her Tight pussy.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached orgasm by an unimaginable level of pleasure.

They both groaned and moaned as their love Juices mixed. They yelled each other's name in ecstasy. Fluttershy's eyes were wide open, Her mouth was agape, And she pressed her body up against Thunder, Gripping him tightly as he released his seed into her.

During their orgasm, Their Juices were starting to leak onto the chair that Thunder was sitting on. Thunder's eyes were closed, And he grunted as loud as he released his warm cum into her.

After the orgasm, The two panted heavily as they tried to regain their breath.

Soon, Fluttershy could speak up.

_"I...I love you...Thunder..."_

Thunder smiled back at her. _"I love you, Too...Fluttershy."_

Their lips once again connected in the passionate moment. Slowly, Fluttershy pulled Thunder out of her.

Thunder then carefully picked her up, And slowly brought her and him to an extra bed that was for guests. Twilight never really cared about the bed.

He then gently placed Fluttershy on one side of the bed, And then he laid down on the other side. He looked at Fluttershy as she looked at him.

"Who do you love the most? Me...Or Twilight?" He smiled at her.

"Why wouldn't I love a mare as cute and shy as you?"

She smiled back.

_"I love you, Thunder Ice."_

_"...And I love you, Too, Fluttershy."_

Their lips once again connected, But this time, Longer. Then, Thunder suprisingly placed a hoof on her clitoris once again, under the bedsheet. She didn't mind at all. She continued to moan as he pleased her again.

Soon, She squeaked and squealed into Thunder's mouth as she orgasmed under the bedsheet. A few seconds later, Fluttershy removed her lips, And fell asleep instantly.

Thunder smiled as he saw both Twilight and Fluttershy sleeping peacefully. He looked at both. "Goodnight, You two."

He looked back at Fluttershy.

_"Goodnight...My sweet mare."_

He planted another kiss on her lips, And then went off to sleep.

_After what seemed like years, John Daniels found love in the small land of Equestria on Earth in the year of 20011, In just 1 week. He went by the name of Thunder Ice, With a body of a Dark Blue Pegasus, With brown hair, Two cutie marks, And a way for words._

_Life in Equestria was once again normal, Especially for Thunder Ice, Fluttershy, And Twilight Sparkle. Hate came and gone, Love blossomed, And two young mares shared their first love, With their first Stallion. The name that would always be remembered as Thunder Ice._

_But, Also...Twilight and Fluttershy knew that Thunder would be known to them as...The Human of a Pony._

* * *

><p><strong>Well...? What did you think about this chapter? Ending is good? Ending is bad?<strong>

**Meh.**

**Well, Hope you loved the story! It took some time to get this story done, Considering 1 of my 2 cats died today. You may have seen this in the beginning, As I said.**

**Well, There will be another story of MLP, With Thunder included, But the story will be about a South Park fancharacter I made who found out he's a Time Traveller. (I'm that kind of person :D).**

**Once again, Hope you loved the story, and This Clop Chapter! :3 StormHedgehog OUT!**


End file.
